Our Story at Our School
by Arisa Akaike
Summary: Kisah Cinta SasuNaru disekolah. masih ga tau kenapa bikin fic ini. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Haloooo~

Arisa bingung, antara T ama M..

Blom tau bakal ada LEMON ato nggak..

Yaudah pilih yang tengah-tengah aja!

Hehe

**Title : Our Story at Our School**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : Antara T dan M**_** *?***_

**Pairing : **_***Pasti***_** SasuNaru**

**-Anda pasti tahu siapa dan seperti apa Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, jadi saya sebagai Author yang luar biasa **_**malesnya**_** tidak akan menulis bagian 'INTRODUCTION' **_***dikeroyok***_**-**

Suasana pagi yang dingin di sebuah sekolah besar berasrama besar pula. Konoha Gakuen, sekolah yang paling bergengsi seantero negara Api-lah namanya. Namun, suasana yang tenang nan sepi itu musnah setelah terdengar suara melengking dari salah satu kamar di asrama sekolah itu.

"Temeee! Teme-Teme-Temeeeeee!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbaring dikasur ber_cover bed_ biru dengan motif kipas ditengahnya.

"Ngh.. Ada apa, Dobe? Sekarang masih jam 5..!" Sasuke menggeliat pelan, kembali meringkuk didalam selimut yang bermotif sama seperti _cover bed_-nya.

"Eeeh! Kau menjanjikan sesuatu padaku hari ini!" Naruto menyibak selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh sang Uchiha ini.

"Ng.. Janji.. Janji.. Oh, iya. Aku janji ini, 'kan?" Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan mencium bibir merah itu singkat. Naruto menarik kepalanya hingga menampilkan _blush_ merah alami dipipinya.

"Da.. dasar Teme mesuuuum!" Naruto mengambil bantal Sasuke dan melemparkannya tepat diwajah Sasuke.

"Kau ini. Seperti ini yang pertama saja bagimu. Kau lupa kalau kita sudah menjalin hubungan hampir selama satu setengah tahun, Dobe-Koi?" ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Ta.. tapi 'kan.. nggak tiba-tiba seperti tadi, Teme! Aku 'kan jadi kaget!" ujar Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya untuk membelakangi Sasuke. Wajah yang sudah merah semakin merah mengingat sudah berpuluh.. atau mungkin beratus-ratus kali mereka berciuman. Dan mereka sudah melakukan _'itu'_ beberapa kali.

"Maaf," Sasuke menggunakan nada bersalah dan membenamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Naruto.

"Pekat sekali wangi citrusmu sekarang, dobe. Kau baru mandi, ya?" kata Sasuke sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas kekasihnya itu. Naruto sedikit merinding merasakan udara yang bergerak ditengkuknya itu. Belum lagi pagi ini sangat dingin.

"Tentu saja! Sedangkan kau? Bau! Mandi sana!"

"..Tidak mau," Sasuke yang mulai membandel semakin membenamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Naruto. Satu tangannya menahan tangan Naruto agar tidak berontak, dan yang satunya manyusup kedalam kaus Naruto.

"Heeh! Lepas! Teme! Lepas!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri, berusaha menghindar dari _'Serangan Nafsu'_ Sasuke.

"Temani aku mandi," Sasuke menggigit kecil tengkuk Naruto dan menjilat bekasnya. Suasana pagi yang dingin membantu Sasuke untuk mendengar desahan seksi dari mulut Naruto.

"Nngh.. Aah.. Ngh.. Ng.. Nggak.. Mah.. mauh.. Aahn.."

"Harus mau,"

"Si.. sialan.. nh.. teme! Le.. lepas.."

"Tidak,"

"Teme.. kau.. kejam.."

"Eh.." Sasuke merasakan bahwa ada yang jatuh. Air mata Naruto?

"Naruto, jangan menangis!" dengan panik Sasuke melepas cengkramannya. Sungguh ia tak ingin melihat wajah ceria orang yang dicintainya hancur karena air mata. Apalagi yang menyebabkan itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Naru.."

"Ahahaha! Kau tertipu, Temeee! Seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu yang panik itu! Ahahahaha!" Naruto berdiri dan memberi juluran lidah dan gaya yang mengejek. Tak lupa dengan tawanya yang keras dengan suaranya khas itu.

"Brengsek! Awas kau, Dobe.. Jangan kira kau bisa selamat MALAM ini..!"

"Eeh! Kau mau nge-Rape aku lagi? Aku tak akan terpengaruh pada trik yang sama!" ujar Naruto penuh semangat.

"Oh, ya?" Sasuke melipat tangannya didepan dada, memberi gestur menantang dihadapan Naruto.

"Tentu saja!"

"Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa SELAMA ini aku melakukan trik yang SAMA padamu untuk mendapat yang kumau?" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang tenang sekaligus meremehkan.

"Eh.. Ng.. I-itu.." Naruto kelabakan. Ia kehabisan kata. Ia tak biasa berdebat dengan Sasuke kalau menyangkut kekurangannya. Yah, karena Sasuke selalu benar.

"Daripada kau memikirkan kata untuk membalasku, lebih baik kau berpikir tentang cara agar kau bisa lolos dari _'Serangan'_-ku malam ini. Yah, walau aku tahu bahwa cara yang kautemukan tak akan berhasil" kata Sasuke tenang sambil melangkah untuk mengambil handuk dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Si-sial..! Bisa bahaya kalau nanti aku tertangkap! Eh, tadi aku mau ngapain ya? Oh, iya! Aku 'kan mau menagih janji Teme! Sampai lupa!"

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengambil pakaian yang disimpan di lemarinya dan memakainya. Ia masih berpikir janji apa yang sudah ia berikan pada Naruto.

'_Ah, nanti aku juga tahu'_

"Teme, ayo!" Naruto berlari menuju pintu depan dan memakai jaket oranye, syal berwarna kuning, dan pelindung telinga oranye. Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian juga memakai jaket biru serta syal hitamnya.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana pagi-pagi begini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke setelah sampai di taman diluar area sekolah. Tentu ia tak lupa meminta izin pada penjaga gerbang sekolah untuk pergi sementara.

"Kencan, Teme-kun~" bisik Naruto sembari memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Kencan? Sepagi ini?"

"Yah, aku kan risih kalau dilihat orang sedang berkencan denganmu.."

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak suka bila berkencan denganku?" Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kalau ia agak tersinggung.

"Bu.. bukan begitu! Kita 'kan selalu berkencan di area sekolah selama ini.. Jadi yang melihat kita kencan sudah mengetahui dengan baik hubungan kita.."

"Kalau kau tak mau dilihat orang, untuk apa kita kencan diluar? Pagi-pagi, pula!"

"Justru aku memilih pagi hari karena tidak banyak orang yang ada disekitar sini! Sudahlah! Yang pasti, aku.."

"Kau apa?" tanya Sasuke panasaran. Naruto menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Sasuke menurut.

Naruto berbisik, "Yang pasti aku.." dan mencium pipi Sasuke "..menyukaimu, Teme!"

Sasuke terdiam. Pipinya sedikit menghangat. Dengan tulus ia tersenyum kearah pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk bisa mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Naruto yang agak lebih pendek darinya. Dan, dengan perlahan ia memberi ciuman lembut di dahi Naruto yang tak lama kemudian berpindah ke bibir.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, Dobe. Jangan pernah" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyuman itu dengan senyumannya yang manghangatkan jiwa. Tangan Sasuke menggapai untuk meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan berkeliling taman yang sepi itu.

"Ah! Teme! Teme! Lihat!" Naruto menarik-narik lengan Sasuke sambil menggunakan tangan satunya untuk menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu.

"Apa, Dobe?"

"Ayo, kita kesana!" Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke sambil berlari menuju sebuah stand.

"Taiyaki?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Paman! Aku mau 5 Taiyaki!" ujar Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mendengar Sasuke. Setelah mendapat bungkusan berisi 5 buah Taiyaki hangat, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi panjang ditepi _fountain_ taman itu.

"Teme, kau tidak mau?" Naruto menyodorkan bungkusan hangat itu. Sasuke menatap bungkusan itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka, tapi mengingat ia belum makan apapun pagi ini ia memutuskan untuk mengambil satu.

Sasuke menggigit kue berbentuk ikan itu dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Ia melirik kearah Naruto yang makan dengan lahap. Sasuke tersenyum melihat raut wajah Naruto yang riang. Rasanya ia rela mati saat itu juga.

"Teme? Kok nggak dimakan? Nggak enak?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah manis Naruto tersadar dari pengaruh pesonanya.

"Hah? Oh, Nggak. Enak kok"

"Oh"

Mereka makan hingga tak terasa hanya tersisa satu Taiyaki.

"Yah, tinggal satu.." Naruto menghela napas kecewa. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi kecewa Naruto tersenyum.

"Untukmu saja, Dobe" ujar Sasuke tulus.

"Eeh? Bagaimana denganmu, Teme?"

"Aku sudah cukup senang melihat wajahmu yang lebih manis dari madu" _*Gombal__2__! Gombal kuadrat!*_

"Tapi.. Aku merasa nggak adil, deh.. Kita bagi dua saja, yah?" Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi yang memperkuat keinginannya didepan Sasuke. Sasuke? Tentu tak bisa menolak. Tapi sepertinya ia memiliki rencana lain.

"Dobe, kau tahu aku tak bisa melawan kalau kau menunjukkan wajah bodohmu itu, 'kan?"

"Iya.. Hah? Bodoh?"

"Hahaha, Iya iya. Kita bagi dua. Tapi.."

"Tapi..?"

"Makannya begini.." Sasuke mengambil Taiyaki dan menggigit bagian ekornya. Lalu ia menempelkan bagian kepala ke bibir Naruto.

"Gigit," kata Sasuke dengan rahang yang menjepit ekor kue. Naruto menurut saja dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dengan wajah yang merah. Mereka memakan kue itu sedikit demi sedikit. Disaat yang sama bibir mereka semakin mendekat seiring dengan habisnya kue itu. Akhirnya, kue itupun habis dan diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman antara dua insan yang dimabuk cinta itu.

"Mmnh.. Nn.." desah Naruto saat ciuman itu semakin hangat.

"Sa.. Nnh.. Suke.. Engh..!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke pelan dengan tangan yang agak lemas. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan kesal dan heran.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"O.. orang-orang melihat kita.." kata Naruto dengan wajah merah. Dahi Sasuke berkerut bersamaan dengan alisnya yang turun. Benar-benar menunjukkan kekesalannya akibat jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya hanyalah _'nonsense'_.

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah milikku seorang. Hanya untukku. Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Le.. lebih baik.. kita kembali ke asrama.." Naruto berdiri, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Tapi percuma, mata onyx Sasuke tidak akan melewatkan salah satu ekspresi kesukaannya terlewat dari pandangannya. Benar saja, Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat menangkap suasana hati Naruto.

"Baiklah," Sasuke berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Mereka benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa ada yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh kebencian...

A/N

HWAHAHAHAHAHA! HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HWA- _*disumpel kaos kaki 20 pasang*_

Aaaaargh! Pada akhirnya juga Risa pilih rate M! Ret Em!

Yasudahlah..

Lagian ketauan banget kalo Risa nih males banget orangnya yah?

Ga tau malu banget, deh!

Yang Mysterious Box butuh apdeeet! Apdeeet!

Read THEN Review, _'Kay?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Waah~ saya terharu melihat review(s) yang ditujukan pada saya...

Ada saran yang membangun juga...

Oke, deh!

Jadi semangat buat lanjutin yang ini!

Yang Mysterious Box...

Engkau harus menunggu, sayang...

Soal Rape... Silahkan baca sendiri... Apa ada kesempatan untuk Rape agar terjadi?

O Iya. Entah kenapa saya demen banget ama _Love Triangle_ Sasu x Naru x _(masih dirahasiakan XD)_

Yosh!

**NOTE! : DISINI PAIR YAOI HANYA SASUNARUXXX... MAAF BAGI PARA PENGGEMAR SHIKAKIBA, NEJIGAA, ATAUPUN ITADEI, RISA GOMEEEEEEEEN~ BANGET ATAS KETIDAKADAAN PAIR TERSEBUT. GOMEN NASAAAAI! v(TT^TT)v**

**Title : Our Story at Our School**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M! **_***Mantaap...***_

**Pairing : SasuxNaruxXXX**

**-Ga usah FlashBack yah, **_**I bet you've read the first one!**_** *Ketauan banget malesnya*-**

Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka memasuki area sekolah. Naruto menengok kearah jam raksasa yang ada di _Centre_ sekolah yang memiliki luas berhektar-hektar itu.

'_Masih jam 7'_ pikir Naruto tenang, karena kelas dimulai pukul 9.

"Yo! SasuNaru!" Naruto menoleh saat mendengar sapaan yang sama sekali tak asing baginya.

"Hai Kiba!" Naruto melambai kearah Kiba.

"Kenapa kalian masih menggunakan pakaian bebas? 5 menit lagi kelas dimulai, lo! Hari ini kelas dimulai lebih awal, tapi kita juga akan kembali ke asrama lebih awal. Sudah, ya! Jaa ne!" ujar Kiba sambil berlalu, meninggalkan kedua insan yang kini sedang menganga.

Setelah mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kiba, mereka langsung mengambil langkah sejuta agar sampai dikamar asrama untuk segera mengganti pakaian mereka ke seragam.

"Aah! Kenapa kita jadi lari-lari begini, sih?" kata Naruto sewot sambil terus berlari.

"Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa, Dobe?" jawab Sasuke yang juga berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Naruto tak kalah sewot.

"Gara-gara kau, Teme!"

"Aku? Yang beli Taiyaki siapa?"

"Yang makan pelan-pelan lalu menciumku siapa?"

"Yang mengajak kencan siapa?"

"Yang memberi janji siapa?"

"Yang meminta janji siapa?"

"Yang-"

"Diam! Kita sudah sampai! Ayo, cepat kita ganti pakaian!"

Kali ini Naruto diam dan cepat-cepat melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah kembali berlari di lapangan luas dengan asap tebal mengikuti langkah kaki mereka yang sangat cepat hingga tak terlihat oleh mata. Lee yang kelasnya sedang berlangsung pelajaran olahraga serta materi lari maraton pun tertinggal jauh dari pasangan Hot ini.

Beberapa lantai dan kelas kemudian, mereka sampai di kelas tempat mereka akan menerima ilmu dan mungkin sebentar lagi... juga menerima amarah Umino Iruka, wali kelas mereka. Beliau sangat tidak menyukai apabila ada siswa/i-nya yang terlambat mengikuti kelasnya. Padahal seantero Konoha tahu bahwa kekasih Iruka adalah orang yang Super Duper Wuper mengutamakan keterlambatan.

"Sensei! Maaf kami terlambat!" seru Naruto sambil membuka pintu kelas dengan keras. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sasuke yang dibelakangnya juga bernafas dengan susah payah.

"Kali ini aku maafkan. Cepat kalian duduk ditempat duduk kalian! Aku akan mengenalkan murid baru disini," kata Iruka. Sasuke dan Naruto melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh sensei-nya itu. Mereka baru menyadari ada sosok baru yang tengah berdiri disamping Iruka setelah duduk dibangku mereka yang memang berjejer rapat. Tak ada yang berani memisahkan Sasuke dengan uke-nya. Kalaupun ada, pasti orang itu sudah bosan untuk hidup.

Sosok yang sedang berdiri disamping Iruka itu tersenyum dan melambai kearah Naruto. Naruto yang kaget jadi salah tingkah dan balas melambai pelan dan ragu-ragu. Senyumnya pun dipaksakan karena bingung.

Sasuke? Jangan tanya. Twitch-twitch merah muncul dikepalanya ditambah background api yang mungkin sebanding dengan api neraka. Suasana kelas tiba-tiba mencekam dipenuhi aura hitam Sasuke yang sedang kesal dan tentu saja cemburu. Hasilnya? Orang paling lemah yang berada dikelas itu pingsan, yang tak lemah tapi tak kuat mengeluarkan keringat dingin ditambah tubuh yang bergetar, yang paling kuat merinding sejadi-jadinya, Iruka ikut merinding dan sembunyi di pojok ruang kelas.

"Jangan melambai padanya, Dobe!" seru Sasuke kesal sambil menahan tangan Naruto yang melambai diatas meja.

"Eh, Ma... maaf" kata Naruto yang mengerti alasan Sasuke begitu kesal.

"Dan kau..!" Sasuke berdiri dan menunjuk Sosok-yang-sedang-berdiri-disamping-Iruka itu, "..Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melambai pada Dobe-ku yang manis!"

Sekali lagi, Sosok-yang-sedang-berdiri-disamping-Iruka itu tersenyum, "Baiklah" katanya. Sedikit demi sedikit, aura gelap yang pekat semakin sirna berkat bantuan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

"E.. Ehem! Semuanya, murid baru ini akan belajar bersama kalian disini. Berusahalah untuk berteman baik dengannya. Nah, silahkan memperkenalkan diri" kata Iruka yang sedikit tenang karena terbebas dari _death glare_ tingkat tinggi itu.

"Namaku Sai" kata Sosok-yang-sedang-berdiri-disamping-Iruka yang ternyata bernama Sai.

"Apa margamu?" tanya seseorang dalam kelas.

"...Aku tidak punya marga," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Apa hobimu?" tanya seseorang yang lain.

"Aku tertarik pada seni. Terutama lukisan,"

"Dimana sekolah asalmu?"

"Pada awalnya aku bersekolah di Kanada," kata Sai diikuti oleh decak kagum seisi kelas.

"Kenapa kau pindah kemari?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Aku kemari karena... aku penasaran. Kata seorang teman di sebuah situs jejaring internasional, disini ada seorang pemuda manis yang memiliki wajah bagai malaikat. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Tak kusangka malaikat manis itu justru terpikat pada jebakan sang iblis pantat ayam," jelas Sai panjang lebar. Perkataannya jelas-jelas menyangkut soal Sasuke dan Naruto.

Merasa tersinggung, Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan _death glare_ andalannya. Tak disangka, Sai juga mengeluarkan _death glare_ dengan wajah tersenyum tanpa mengurangi kepekatan aura hitam menusuk miliknya. Rata-rata tingkat kepekatan _death glare_ mereka sama. Dapat dilihat sebuah aliran kilat yang keluar dari pandangan masing-masing satu sama lain.

Kelas kembali dipenuhi oleh aura hitam. Iruka yang sudah tidak kuat, memutuskan untuk keliar dari kelas. Tubuhnya sudah dingin dan mulai terasa kaku. Kalau saja ia berada didalam lebih lama lagi, mungkin ia sudah mati ketakutan.

"Hei, mayat hidup! Maksudmu apa memperolokku seperti tadi?" Sasuke mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sai dengan kesal.

"Maksudku adalah memberitahumu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto tak pantas bersanding bersamamu," jawab Sai tenang.

"Oh, Ya? Mari kita lihat apa kau bisa mengatakan itu lagi setelah aku menghajar mulut busukmu itu...!" perkataan Sasuke terputus saat Naruto muncul untuk menengahi mereka. Benar-benar menengahi mereka. Entah bagaimana dan kapan, Naruto sudah ada diantara Sasuke dan Sai.

"Teme, hentikan! Ini masih ditengah pelajaran!" kata Naruto sambil menghadap kearah Sasuke. namun, tiba-tiba Sai memeluknya dari belakang.

"Senangnya, malaikatku membelaku. Terima kasih, Naruto"

"Eh? Ta... tapi... aku..." Naruto meronta kecil dipelukan Sai. Mata sapphire Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas kecemburuan dimata Sasuke.

"Sa... Sai... aku... a... Nnm?" dengan gerakan cepat Sai menarik dagu Naruto dan mencium bibirnya.

"Bibirmu lembut sekali, Naruto" kata Sai. Ia melirik kearah Sasuke. Terlihat jelas diraut wajah Sasuke bahwa Sasuke sudah sampai dibatas kesabarannya.

"Sa.. Sasuke! Tenangkan dirimu!" Naruto yang panik dan khawatir kelau sekolah ini hancur dikarenakan Sasuke, memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dan menepuknya pelan.

"I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT RIGHT NOW, FUCKIN' BASTAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebuah kursi dan melemparkannya kearah Sai. Namun, Sai menghindar dengan mudahnya.

"Sampai nanti, Naru-Chan" kata Sai sambil melemparkan sebuah ciuman dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"TUNGGU! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAIII!" teriak Sasuke keras sambil melemparkan beberapa kursi lagi.

"Teme, aku mau ke ruang klub dulu ya?" kata Naruto sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya. Pukul 3 adalah jam dimana kegiatan klub boleh dilaksanakan. Naruto adalah anggota klub Dance, modern maupun classic. Sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti klub basket dan Band.

"...Baiklah, Dobe. Ingat, jangan menerima apapun dari mayat hidup itu! Kau mengerti?" kata Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk, tersenyum, dan mencium pipi Sasuke sebelum akhirnya berlalu menuju ruang klubnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan rona tipis di pipinya.

Naruto berjalan dengan riang. Sesekali senandung kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Setelah sampai didepan pintu _gym_ luas milik klub Dance, Naruto mengetuk pintu dengan nada yang teratur. _*Saya juga gak tau artinya*_

"Halo, semuaaaa~!" suara melengking Naruto terdengar hingga ke sudut _gym_.

"Halo, Naruto! Kita akan mempelajari gerakan baru, atau lebih tepatnya tarian baru. Persiapkan dirimu!" Sakura, ketua klub yang berbicara.

"Tarian baru? Yeah! Tarian apa? Robot? Moonwalk? Capoiera? India? Jaipong?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Bukan, tapi Ballroom Dance" jawab Sakura.

"Ballroom Dance? Bukannya... itu dansa yang dilakukan berpasangan?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Yap! Aku akan menari bersama Lee, Ino bersama Shikamaru, Hinata dengan Kiba, dan Tenten bersama Neji" kata Sakura lagi. _*Sekali lagi Risa Gomen banget! Maaaf!*_

"Lha, aku bagaimana? Lebih baik aku memanggil Teme..." Naruto hendak beranjak untuk memanggil Sasuke, Namun dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Eit! Tunggu dulu, Naruto. Tidak baik apabila kita memanggil Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan klubnya. Itu sama saja dengan mengganggunya, 'kan?" kata Sakura.

"I... Iya juga, sih... Tapi... aku harus menari dengan siapa? Boneka?" tanya Naruto.

"Untukmu ada pengecualian, Naruto. Dikerenakan wajahmu yang manis dan berhubung _partner_-mu juga merasa _klop_ denganmu, aku akan memasangkanmu dengan..."

"Halo, Naruto. Kita bertemu lagi" Naruto terdiam melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"...Sai" lanjut Sakura dengan santainya.

"...Sai?" mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya.

"Oke, putar musiknyaaa!" seru Sakura semangat. Ino yang sudah _stand-by_ disamping _radio tape_ dengan semangat menekan tombol _on_. Musik klasik yang lembut mengalun. Semua pasangan mulai berdansa sesuai dengan langkah kaki yang sudah diatur. Naruto masih ragu untuk berdansa dengan Sai.

"Naruto,_ Shall we dance?_" tanya Sai sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Eh... Err... Sai... A-aku... tidak tahu apa... aku bisa... berdansa denganmu..." kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Tenang saja, nanti akan kuajari" kata Sai sambil meraih tangan Naruto dan menariknya hingga kepelukannya.

"Bu... Bukan itu! Aku takut kalau nanti Teme salah paham!" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sai.

"...Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Ayo, kita mulai dansanya" kata Sai sambil memulai gerakan dansa. Naruto berdansa dengan ragu-ragu. Hasilnya, kaki Sai sering terinjak akibat langkah Naruto yang salah. Tapi hal itu hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Sai. Naruto harus berdansa dengan langkah dansa wanita, tentu saja.

"Dobe, latihan band libur. Jadi..." Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia terdiam melihat bagaimana posisi Naruto tepat didepan matanya. Tangan Naruto berada dipundak Sai dan tangan Sai berada dipinggang Naruto.

"Te... teme?" Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannnya dari pundak Sai.

"...Kenapa, Dobe? Terkejut melihatku? Saat kau sedang mengkhianatiku?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Bu... Bukan! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" kata Naruto.

"Hn. _'Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan'_, huh? Aku selalu mendengar itu di sinetron murahan di TV"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Sasuke!"

"Baiklah... Bersenang-senanglah kau dengan mayat hidup itu... Naruto" Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Pintu klub dibantingnya keras-keras.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hendak mengejar Sasuke, tapi dicegah oleh Sai.

"Biarkan ia tenang dulu" kata Sai.

Kemudian, Sai mengajak Naruto untuk berkeliling sekolah untuk menenangkan diri. Kali ini, Naruto menjaga jarak dengan Sai sebaik-baiknya.

"Kenapa Sasuke tak percaya padaku?"

"Entahlah. Kenapa kau terlihat begitu sedih? Jelas-jelas ia sudah menyakiti hatimu"

"Aku mencintainya. Sudah lama aku mencintainya. Aku sangat senang saat ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, dan menyatakan cintanya padaku"

"Jadi, Sasuke yang me_'nembak'_mu?"

"Iya..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Naruto?"

"Iya?"

"Maukah kau membantuku menata barang di kamar asramaku?"

"Ng? Baiklah"

Sampailah mereka dikamar Sai. Kardus-kardus bertumpuk disudut kamar. Maklum, baru pertama kali digunakan. Naruto terpaku melihat gulungan-gulungan kertas berlukiskan hewan-hewan legenda di Jepang. Ia membuka gulungan itu satu persatu dan mengagumi lukisan yang terlukis disana.

"Naruto, duduklah disana" kata Sai sambil menunjuk kasur di kamarnya. Naruto yang merasa bahwa Sai tidak suka apabila ia membuka gulungannya, melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai.

_CKLEK_

"S... Sai? Kenapa... pintunya dikunci...?" tanya Naruto gelisah.

Seketika itu juga, Sai me_'nyerang'_ Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan bingung. Dia menciumi bibir Naruto dengan ganas, seolah ia adalah singa yang menerkam mangsanya.

"Aah! Sa... Sai! Apa yang... Mnnnh! Nngh! Kau..! lakukan.. Nnh!" Naruto berusaha mendorong Sai agar menjauh darinya. Sai sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Dengan penuh nafsu ia me_'makan'_ bibir Naruto yang merah menggoda. Tangannya mulai bergerak menuju risleting celana Naruto.

'Aneh... kenapa ia tidak _menegang_?' pikir Sai.

Sai yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran membuka kemeja Naruto dengan paksa, sehingga beberapa kancingnya terlepas.

"Tidak! Sai, jangan lakukan ini!"

Sai tetap diam. Bukan diam tanpa bertindak. Sai mulai menjilat leher, dada, dan perut Naruto. Kemudian tangannya kembali memeriksa kondisi kejantanan Naruto. Ternyata masih tertidur.

Dengan tak sabar ia membuka celana Naruto dengan paksa. Ia memainkan testis Naruto setelah berhasil bertemu dengan kejantanan Naruto.

"Aangh! Aah!" suara ini bukan desahan. Sai tahu itu.

Kali ini ia mengincar lubang Naruto. Pertama, ia membasahi jri-jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri. Kemudian dengan jari-jarinya ia membuka jalan untuk mempermudah proses memasukinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia langsung memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya dalam satu sentakan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia memajumundurkan pinggulnya. Permainannya benar-benar berbeda. Berbeda dari Sasuke. Sai tidak tahu dimana letak _sweet spot_ Naruto. Hanya Sasuke yang tahu. Dan hanya Sasuke yang bisa melakukan semua ini untuk Naruto.

"Aah! Ti... tidaak! Aah! Henti.. Hentikan! Aah! Sa... Sakit..!" jerit Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau hanya melihat Sasuke? aku menyukaimu, Naruto!"

"Aaah! Aaaaaaaah! Ku.. mohon..! Hentikaaan! Aaaaaah!" Naruto terus menjerit.

"Lupakanlah Sasuke! lihatlah aku yang menyukaimu, Naruto!" Sai terus berbicara sambil menikmati tubuh Naruto yang seharusnya hanya diperuntukkan bagi Sasuke seorang.

"Tidaaaaak! Tidaaaak! Aaah! Aaaaah!"

"Naruto..! Aku.. aku.. Aaah!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto menjerit saat sperma yang ada didalam tubuhnya bukan milik Sasuke. Bukan...

_BRAKKK!_

-To Be Continued-

(~v~)

A/N

Rapenya gak Hot.

Maklum, baru pertama kali bikin yang Rape. _v

Boleh tanya ga?

Typo itu apa? Angst? Hiatus?

Terus, apakah semua review harus dibalas?

Kalo iya, dimana balasnya? Risa liat beberapa fic yang membalas review didalam fic.

Tapi ada yang bilang kalo di-reply melalui inbox reviewers.

Yang bener yang mana neh?

Review deh...

Bantuin saya yang ga tau apa-apa...

(TT^TT)

Arigatou (_ _)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Mari beruye-uye, saya senang sekale _*nari gaje*_

Kyaaa~ Risa senang sekali waktu baca review, sampe merinding (TTvTT)

Ternyata masih ada yang mau baca fic Gaje Risaaaaaaa!

Huweeeee! _*Terharu, nangis guling2*_

Tau deh sekarang kalo ada warn misstypo dan alur yang kecepetan (T^T)v

Oke, ntar Risa bales review-na di A/N bawah. Wokeh? b.d

Enjoy

**Title : Our Story at Our School**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : eM! **_***Masih Mantaap...***_

**Pairing : SasuxNaru**

_BRAKK!_

Sai menoleh kearah suara. Pintu kamarnya yang tadinya terkunci rapat kini terbuka dengan keras. Pelakunya yang berdiri didepan pintu itu terlihat sangat terkejut. Sasuke... ya, benar. Sasuke. Sasuke menghambur kedalam dan segera memukul Sai habis-habisan.

"KAU..! DASAR BRENGSEK! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang keras dan menyentak. Kemarahan diwajah tampannya sudah benar-benar terlihat jelas, bahkan dari jarak yang jauh sekalipun. Ini sudah bukan main-main.

Sai telah memperkosa Naruto.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. Keadaan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya semakin murka. Tubuhnya tak tertutupi apapun. Air mata mengucur deras dari mata langitnya. Dan yang paling parah, bagian seharusnya hanya milik Sasuke, telah dihuni oleh bagian dari Sai. Bukan dirinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sasuke berteriak kencang sambil terus memperburuk kondisi Sai. Pukulan demi pukulan ia daratkan diwajah pucat Sai. Kemarahan yang meluap-luap sudah tak dapat dibendung. Mata serta hati nuraninya sudah dibutakan oleh kebencian yang pekat.

Tetesan darah menghiasi lantai kamar Sai. Beberapa tetes menempel di tangan Sasuke yang masih mengepal. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghajar Sai yang sama sekali tidak melawan. Sasuke menghentikan pukulannya dan beralih ke Naruto yang masih menangis. Ia membalut tubuh Naruto dengan selimut dan menggendongnya seperti ia adalah _Bride_ atau pasanngan pengantinnya.

(v)

"Uuh... Uuh... Huu..." Naruto masih saja menangis dipelukan Sasuke. Ia membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke. Tangannya menggenggam erat kaus yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Uuh... Teme... Sasuke... Huu... Uuh... Hiks... Maaf... Maaf... Ma... afkan aku... Uuh..." isak Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai kehilangan tenaga hingga akhirnya tertidur dengan mata yang masih mengucurkan air mata. Sasuke memandang wajah tidur Naruto yang tidak damai seperti biasanya. Mata onyxnya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Dobe..." bisik Sasuke lirih. Ia membaringkan Naruto kekasur milik Naruto, lalu mengecup kening Naruto sekilas.

"...Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa memaafkanmu" lanjutnya sambil menyelimuti Naruto dengan selimut tebal milik Naruto. Kemudian ia mengambil selimut milik Sai yang tadi ia _'pinjam'_ dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

(v)

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Terdengar gemeretuk tulang yang terenggang saat Naruto melakukannya. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan pandangannya terjatuh di jam meja yang jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 11.57.

"Aah! Aku kesiangaaan!" Naruto bangkit dengan cepat dan bergerak turun dari kasurnya. Saat ia melangkah, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dibagian pinggulnya. Jadilah ia jatuh tersungkur diatas karpet abu-abu yang melapisi lantai kamarnya dan Sasuke.

"A... Aduh... Sakit... Teme... tolong bantu aku berdiri..." kata Naruto dengan posisi tengkurap. Namun tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Naruto menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencari sosok Sasuke. Nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam. Ia menunduk dan menatap karpet dengan pandangan sedih. Ia mengerti kenapa Sasuke tak ada. Ia mengerti mengapa Sasuke marah padanya. Ia teringat pagi hari setelah ia dan Sasuke melakukan seks. Sasuke selalu ada disana. Menemani dirinya, membantunya berdiri, hingga Sasuke mau ikut membolos dengannya. Ia benar-benar mengerti mengapa Sasuke tak melakukan itu lagi dipagi ini.

Karena rasa sakit Naruto bukan disebabkan olehnya.

Air mata menitik dari mata biru Naruto. Ia menangis dalam kesendiriannya diatas karpet kelabu yang semakin menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

(v)

Naruto membuka matanya lagi. Entah bagaimana ia telah kembali keatas kasurnya. Dengan penuh harapan ia menggerakkan kepalanya, mencari Sasuke yang telah menolongnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto terbelalak kaget, "Mau apa kau kemari... Sai..."

Naruto mundur sambil menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut. Ia terus mundur menghindari Sai, hingga...

_GEDEBUG!_

"Aaaauw!" Naruto mengaduh keras saat ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan mendarat dengan pantatnya yang kini sangat sakit. Sai yang kaget cepat-cepat berjalan untuk membantu Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Naruto saat Sai mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya. Sai terperangah kaget dan terdiam.

"Kau... yang membuat kami... jadi seperti ini..." ujar Naruto sedih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sai hanya diam, kemudian menggendong Naruto.

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan!" Naruto memberontak digendongan Sai. Sai hanya diam dan menurunkan Naruto dikasur oranye milik Naruto. Setelah menurunkan Naruto, Sai berjalan menuju pintu dan berhenti sebentar.

"...Maafkan aku," Sai menoleh sambil tetap memunggungi Naruto, menunjukkan sedikit dari wajahnya yang memancarkan penyesalan.

"...Waktu itu aku cemburu. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," mata Sai terpejam, membuat setetes air mata mengalir dari mata gelapnya. Melihat itu, hati Naruto luluh juga.

"Sai..." Naruto terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

"...Tak apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Apa kau sudah meminta maaf pada Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

'_...Dan apakah Sasuke akan memaafkanku...?'_ pikir Naruto sedih.

"Aku... tak akan menyerah," Sai menunjukkan wajahnya yang kini tersenyum.

"Aku akan merebut malaikat dari iblis... dengan cara yang sehat," ujar Sai lagi. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Naruto. Aku harus kembali. Sampai jumpa," Sai melambai kearah Naruto.

"Sai, kau lupa bahwa Sasuke melarangmu untuk melambai padaku?" canda Naruto.

"Iya, aku lupa. Baiklah, sampai nanti... _Angel,_" jawab Sai bercanda, dan dibalas oleh lambaian dari Naruto.

(v)

_***Skip Time, 16.00***_

_CKLEK! KLAP!_

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Sasuke kedalam kamar. Sasuke masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Naruto yang sedang berbaring segera mengganti posisinya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Teme?"

Sasuke diam, seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto menunduk sedih, dan kembali berbaring.

"Baik, kalau kau tak ingin berbicara padaku! Baiklah!" dengus Naruto kesal. Sasuke kembali tak menggubris perkataan Naruto. Ia hanya diam, mandi, dan langsung tidur.

(v)

Sudah 4 hari Sasuke dan Naruto saling diam. Baik di kamar maupun di kelas.

Hari ini, Sasuke merasa sedikit khawatir. Sejak kelas berakhir hingga sekarang yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.39, Naruto belum juga kembali. Hati Sasuke diliputi perasaan cemas, khawatir dan cemburu, kalau-kalau Naruto sedang bersama Sai. Hei, kalau selama ini mereka diam, bukan berarti mereka sudah saling tidak menyukai, 'kan?

_TOK... TOK..._

Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara ketukan yang terdengar lemah. Hatinya was-was. Apakah itu Naruto? Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu dan memutar kenop pintu perlahan.

"Do..."

_BLUGH!_

Jatuhlah tubuh Naruto dipelukan Sasuke. Sasuke reflek akan menangkap tubuh Naruto yang lemas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah. Matanya terpejam.

"Dobe! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Emmh..." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ugh. Aroma ini... Alkohol? Sake? Dobe! Kau mabuk?"

"Engh..." hanya itu jawaban yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!" ujar Sasuke sambil membopong Naruto untuk berbaring di kasur birunya.

"Sasu... ke... Ummh..." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, seolah menggapai-gapai sesuatu.

"Apa, Dobe?"

"Aku... Unn... ingin... Emmh... Punyamu... Unn... didalamku... Unn..." kata Naruto sambil menggeliat dan tangan yang terus mengarah kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludah. Jujur saja, ia sudah sangat rindu akan rasa tubuh Naruto. Apalagi kali ini Naruto yang memintanya. Hal ini sungguh sangat jarang terjadi.

''Unn... Sasuke... cepat... Emmh... aku ingin... Unn... lubangku hangat... Engh... karena yang keluar... Unn... dari... tubuhmu..." Naruto menggeliat lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Naruto mulai tidak sabar.

Sasuke juga terlihat mulai tergoda. Benar saja, kini ia sudah berada diatas Naruto, mencium bibirnya dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu. Naruto yang kini lebih agresif juga ikut dalam permainan Sasuke. ia membuat lidahnya menari bersama lidah Sasuke yang sedang menjelajah bagian dalam mulutnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke melepas bajunya sekaligus baju Naruto.

"Unn... Cepat... Unn... Masukkan... keluar dan masukkan... emmh... dirimu didalamku... Unn... Sasuke..."

"Tunggu, Dobe. Aku belum mempersiapkan dirimu. Aku tidak mau kau kesakitan,"

"Tidak... Unn... cepat...! aku... ingin... unn... dirimu... Sasuke... Engh..." kata Naruto yang terdengar seperti perintah. Sasuke kembali menelan ludah.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya dan langsung menghujamkannya tepat di titik dimana Naruto menyukainya. Benar saja. Desahan panjang Naruto terdengar penuh akan kenikmatan. Inilah permainan yang ditunggu oleh keduanya.

"Aaangh..! Unn! Aah! Ahn..! lebih cepat! Unn! Aaahnn!" Naruto kembali menyuruh Sasuke memuaskannya.

Maju... mundur... maju... mundur...

Majumundur, majumundur, majumundur...

Tempo permainan Sasuke berubah. Dan semakin cepat Sasuke bermain, semakin dekat saat dimana ia akan ejakulasi.

"Uaaaah! Dooobe!"

"Aaaaaahn! Aaaaaaah~!"

Keduanya mengeluarkan apa yang ditampung oleh kantung testis mereka.

"Lagi! Unn! Aku ingin lagi! Unnn!" Naruto merengek menginginkan lebih.

Sasuke tidak menolak. Ia memutar tubuh Naruto yang berbaring hingga menghadap kesamping. Lalu, ia mengangkat satu kaki Naruto dan menumpukannya di pundaknya. Tangpa merubah tempo yang terakhir, ia mulai bergerak.

"Unn! Uaahn! Aaahn! Uunn!" desahan Naruto terus terdengar. Musik favorit Sasuke terus menggema. Semakin lama, permainan Sasuke semakin cepat lagi. Dan...

"Doobe!"

"Aaaaaahn!"

Mereka kembali ejakulasi. Mereka selalu menyukai saat mereka klimaks bersamaan. Hal itu adil karena keduanya merasa puas.

"Belum! Unn! Aku mau lagi! Unnn! Eeeengh! Emmh!"

Sekarang, Sasuke kembali memutar tubuh Naruto hingga dalam posisi menungging. _Doggy style_, gaya favorit kedua Sasuke karena lebih mudah untuk bergerak. Ia tentu tak ingin melewatkan saat ia ejakulasi dalam posisi ini. Irama maju-mundur kembali dimainkan. Sekitar 12 tabrakan di titik teristimewa Naruto, Sasuke ejakulasi disusul oleh Naruto 3 milisecond kemudian.

"Aahn! Aku masih ingin lebih! Aku.. Unn! Janji ini yang terakhir, Unn!"

Kali ini posisi berubah total. Sasuke berbaring dibawah dan Naruto duduk diselangkangan Sasuke dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih dihimpit oleh dinding rektum Naruto. Irama permainan yang sebelumnya maju-mundur kini diambil alih oleh Naruto dengan irama naik-turunnya.

"Uuunn! Aaahn! Aah!" Klimaks. Cairan Naruto menyembur dan beberapa mampir dibibir Sasuke. Sasuke dengan senang hati menjilatnya hingga tak tersisa.

"Dobe...! Uh!"

_SPLURT! SPURT! SPURTT!_

Sasuke ejakulasi dan kali ini cukup banyak. Rektum Naruto sampai tak cukup untuk menampungnya. Cukup banyak yang keluar dari lubang Naruto. Apalagi saat Sasuke menarik kembali kejantanannya. _'Lautan Putih'_ keluar dari lubang Naruto.

"Terimakasih... Unn... Sasuke... dan... Maafkan aku..." kata Naruto sebelum akhirnya terlelap dengan wajah yang damai. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup kening Naruto.

"...Aku memaafkanmu, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dan tertidur bersamanya.

- To Be Continued -

A/N

Kayaknya masih gak HOT yah?

Atau terlalu HOT?

Risa harap ini cukup HOT XD

Sehingga Readers senang *coret* _horny..._

Hwe he he he

Ya sudahlah. Mari kita balas review Chapter 2 dulu XD

**Lavender Hime-chan**** : **Halo Hime-Chan~ Wah, makasih banget lo reviewnya membantu banget! Tapi saya gak terlalu biasa, nih nulis 'Teme' dengan Italic. Soalnya kata itu pasti munculnya sering banget, jadinya ribet _*Plak! Males banget sih lo!*_ Hehehe. Arigatou.

**hachii**: Wah, bajingan? Gimana, ya? XD Oke, fic-nya udah apdet. Lumayan cepet, kan? Arigatou.

**Chiho Nanoyuki**: Wuih saya juga suka lemon SasuNaru. Hmm~ Yummy X9 Udah apdet nih XD Aku juga suka ma Sasuke kalo lagi cemburu. Kan dirinya _*sieh! 'Dirinya'!*_ sayang banget ma Naru. Hwehehe. Arigatou.

**Chary Ai TemeDobe**: Halo Chary-Chan~ Wah gimana, ya? Yang namanya Rape pasti Hot, nih _*Buag! Sok tau lo!*_ Hmm, ShikaKiba ya? Ntar saya pikirin deh gimana caranya untuk menyatukan mereka XD Arigatou.

**himawari Ichinomiya**: Huhuhu, maaf kalo kurang HOT~ Yang ini saya pikir udah _*sedikit*_ HOT karena bareng Sasuke X9 Ngomong-ngomong soal doujin hard, kasih tau alamat webnya dong! Hehehe. Arigatou.

**Arisu Koromaru**: Maaf kalo kurang HOT (lagi)~ Yang bahasa Inggris? Males mau baca soalnya harus diartikan dulu XD tapi okelah, saya coba (kapan-kapan X3) Arigatou.

**CCloveRuki**: Sai kejam? Hehe. Liat diatas, deh _*nunjuk2 atas*_ kan doi udah minta maap.. MB itu apa? O_O Maaf kalo kecepetan, Gomen _ Arigatou.

**ForgottenJoker**: Wah, Sai diambil? O_O Tapi saya tetap mendukung SasuNaru! Yeah! Duh, bisa gawat kalo saya dituntut gara-gara bikin situ _*maap, ga tau mau manggil apa _*_ kena darah tinggi O_o Arigatou.

**Pearl Jeevas**: Hehehe sengaja, tuh. Makasih, Pearl-Chan~ Saya tertolong sekali, loooo! Ini udah di Apdet~ cepet, 'kan? XD Arigatou.

**Sakura no HarUzumaki**: Iya~ kejawab 'kan di chapter ini? Arigatou.

Wah, makasih reviewers.

Ditunggu lagi reviewnya~

Arigatou.

XD


	4. Chapter 4

Ya Ampun...

Risa baru nyadar kalo ternyata fic-fic Risa itu pendek banget!

Masa baru beberapa kali _scroll_ udah abis fic-nya!

Tapi...

Masa harus dipanjangin pake suasana lebay sinetron murahan?

_Contoh :_

"_Sayang, gue hamil! Gue hamil anak lo yang! GUE HAMIIILL!" *Jgerr.. Jengjengjeng...*_

"_UAPAAAH? HUAMILL? Itu bukan anak gue!" *Jengjengjeng...*_

"_Lo harus tanggung jawab! Tanggung jawaaab!" *Dhuaar*_

...Kayak gitu?

Coba kalo versi **SasuNaru** :

"_Teme, aku hamil!" *Jgerrr*_

"_APAH? HAMIL?" *Jengjengjengjeng...*_

"_Ini anakmu, Teme! Anakmu yang kamu buat dengan doggy style tanpa kondom!" *Dhuarr jgerjgerr*_

"_APUAH?" *jengjeng*_

"_Teme, kamu harus nikahin akuuuu!" *dhuaaar*_

"_COWOK BISA HAMIL? DOBE-KU HAMIL? MENIKAAH?" *Jgerr jgerr*_

"_Iyaaa!" *jengjeng*_

"_Hm, dengan menikahimu aku bisa melakukan 'itu' sepuasku... Ayo cari penghulu, Dobe~" *Tengnengneneng, tengnengnengneng* (Lagu pernikahan)_

...**Aneh**.

Yaudah deh, nikmatin dulu apa yang ada

**Title : Our Story at Our School**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T+?**

**Pairing : SasuxNaru **_***My Favorite Pair 4-Eva!***_

**(^v^)**

Pagi ini, Naruto merasa lelah sekali. Kepalanya juga terasa pusing. Ia mencoba memutar tubuhnya, namun terasa agak sulit. Seperti ada yang menahan tubuhnya. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menoleh kebelakangnya.

Saat itu pula perasaannya campur aduk. Terkejut, senang, dan bingung berpadu menjadi satu saat ia mendapati Sasuke tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya dari belakang dengan keadaan yang hampir sama dengan dirinya, Sasuke sudah mengenakan celana sedang Naruto masih telanjang. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke berubah drastis, Naruto benar-benar tak ingat kejadian semalam karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Ah, kenapa rasanya lubangku penuh sekali? Apa yang ada didalamku? Sebaiknya aku mengeceknya di toilet," dengan sangat perlahan ia memindahkan tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, khawatir apabila ia mengganggu tidur Sasuke. Namun, belum selangkah ia menuruni ranjang, Naruto...

_GEDEBUGG!_

"Auw..." erang Naruto sepelan-pelannya. Ia takut mengganggu Sasuke yang tertidur. Percuma. Karena suara debam yang cukup keras, Sasuke terbangun karena kaget.

"Dobe? Kau tak apa-apa?" Sasuke segera turun dari ranjang dan membantu Naruto bangkit.

_CRAT_

Genangan putih keluar dari lubang Naruto.

"Eeh? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Dobe! Tentu saja itu _'Tanda Puas'_-ku!"

"Hah? Kau melakukan _'itu'_ saat aku tidur?"

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk melakukannya padamu?"

"...Benarkah?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tadi malam kau mabuk," dengus Sasuke.

"Mabuk? Aku? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,"

"Ngg... Bukannya tadi malam aku... memakan bakpao yang ada di meja Tsunade-sensei?"

"Dasar bodoh. Harusnya kau ingat bahwa Tsunade-sensei itu pemabuk berat. Tak ada dari makanannya yang tidak mengandung sake, Dobe!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Teme, aku tidak bodoh!"

"Lalu? Sebutan untuk orang yang salah padahal sudah jelas- amat jelas terlihat kebenarannya apa?"

Naruto diam, terlihat sedang berpikir. "Iya, iya, aku memang bodoh! Puas?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Itulah Dobe-ku yang bodoh dan kucintai," ujar Sasuke lalu mencium pipi Naruto.

"Apa kau... memaafkanku..?"

"Dengan semua spermaku didalammu? Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, Dobe" jawab Sasuke sambil merengkuh Naruto kepelukannya. Naruto tersenyum dipelukan Sasuke yang hangat.

"...Tunggu dulu," kata Naruto, menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa aku harus... melakukan seks denganmu dulu supaya kau bisa memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Hn, tentu saja kau harus memuaskan nafsuku dulu sebelum memuaskan nuraniku" kata Sasuke tenang.

"HAH?"

"Jadi, setiap kau membuatku kesal kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Naruto, sehingga ekspresi kaget plus _blush_ dipipinya terlihat jelas.

"APA?" _(jengjeng) *o iya, ini bukan naskah sinetron lebay, yah? Sori, sori*_

"Kalau seperti itu, sebaiknya kau membuatku kesal sesering mungkin..." Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sekilas, "...Dobe-Chan"

"Uuh...! cukup Dobe saja! Eh, Naruto saja!"

"Terdengar lebih manis bila kupanggil dengan _'Dobe'_, 'kan?"

"Iya... Eh, Enggak!"

"Diamlah. Kalau kau memanggilku brengsek, aku akan memanggilmu tolol. Adil, bukan?"

"A- Mmbp!" sebuah ciuman berhasil membungkam Naruto.

"_Deal_"

(v)

_***Skip Time 3 hari kemudian***_

Pelajaran kesenian dimulai di kelas Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan yang mengajar kali ini adalah Kurenai-Sensei.

"Siapkan kanvas, Kuas, dan cat air. Kita mulai materi tentang lukisan," Kurenai memulai pembelajarannya. Murid-murid di kelasnya termasuk Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kurenai.

"Tema bebas, boleh mencari objek diluar kelas. Baik berupa benda mati atau makhluk hidup. Kerjakan sekarang, setelah selesai kumpulkan di ruang musik. Saya ada pertemuan para guru, jadi kerjakan sebaik-baiknya. Kalian mengerti?" jelas Kurenai sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Mengerti, Kurenai-sensei!" jawab seisi kelas.

**(v)**

Hampir semua penghuni kelas memilih melukis objek diluar kelas.

"Aku ingin melukis indahnya bunga Sakura yang bermekaran!" seru Sakura semangat.

"Aku... mungkin bunga _Carnation_ atau _Chrysantheum_," kata Ino.

"Mungkin aku akan melukis sepasang _Lovebird_. Seperti aku dan Neji yang tak terpisahkan. Kyaaa!" kata Tenten _*Maaf buat penyuka NejiGaa!*_.

"Atau mungkin seperti Sasuke dan Naruto..." bisik Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk yang dibicarakan. Ketiganya langsung terkikik dan membuka album hasil jepretan kamera yang berisi foto-foto keduanya baik yang sedang berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, hingga berciuman dan melakukan seks. Tak lama kemudian, kucuran darah mengalir deras dari hidung mereka bertiga.

**(v)**

"Teme, aku bingung. Aku harus melukis apa, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memandangi kanvasnya yang masih polos.

"Hn, aku sudah menemukannya bahkan sebelum Kurenai-sensei memberikan tugas ini," jawab Sasuke sambil memberi senyum meremehkan kearah Naruto.

"Huh! Sebal! Kenapa kau selalu lebih unggul dariku?" kata Naruto.

"Karena aku _'seme'_-mu, dan kau adalah _'uke'_-ku," jawab Sasuke santai.

"I... itu tak ada hubungannya, Teme!" seru Naruto yang memerah pipinya.

"Tentu saja ada. Seorang _'seme'_ harus selalu lebih unggul dari _'uke'_, Dobe"

"Si... Siapa bilang?"

"Aku. Baru saja aku mengatakannya,"

"Bukan ituuu! Huh! Sudahlah! Sebenarnya kamu ingin melukis apa, Teme?"

"Kau," jawab Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah masih banyak ciptaan Tuhan yang indah disekitar sini?"

"Bagiku kaulah ciptaan terindah dari-Nya untukku, Dobe" kata Sasuke yang kumat gombalnya. Tapi, dasar Naruto. Dengan mudahnya ia termakan rayuan Sasuke.

"Bo... bodoh! Aku... aku akan melukis 2 ekor kucing yang tidur itu saja!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah 2 ekor kucing yang tengah tertidur. Yang satu berwarna hitam dan yang satu berwarna kuning. Keduanya tidur berdempetan. Kucing yang hitam merangkul kucing yang kuning _*pernah lihat kucing ngrangkul kucing?*_ seolah melindungi kucing yang kuning.

Naruto mulai menggoreskan kuasnya. Namun perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, karena ada yang mengamatinya terus menerus.

"Teme! Jangan menatapku terus, dong! Aku jadi malu, tahu!"

"Untuk apa kau malu menunjukkan wajahmu sementara kau sering menunjukkan tubuh polosmu, Dobe?"

"Ap- Itu beda, Teme!"

"Bagiku sama saja. Lagipula aku memperhatikanmu untuk kujadikan model lukisan. Jadi diamlah,"

Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil menahan rasa panas dipipinya.

**(v)**

_***Skip Time (lagi) Keesokan Harinya***_

"Baiklah, saya sudah melihat lukisan-lukisan kalian. Sangat indah," kata Kurenai.

"Lukisan Sakura, _'Spring Cherry Blossom'_, menunjukkan keanggunan dan rasa hangat," Kurenai mengomentari lukisan Sakura.

"Lukisan Ino, _'Magic Chrysantheum'_, menunjukkan kecantikan dan keajaiban bunga. Goresan kuas yang halus dan pilihan warna yang tepat menyempurnakan tampilannya," lanjut Kurenai.

"Lukisan Tenten, _'Fell in Lovebirds'_, menunjukkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang," Kurenai tersenyum, mengingat kalau ia juga sedang dimabuk cinta karena Asuma-sensei.

"Dan tiga terbaik yang saya pilih adalah..."

"Lukisan Naruto, _'Sleeping Nekos'_ yang menunjukkan kehangatan suatu hubungan dan rasa ingin saling melindungi,"

"Lukisan Sasuke, _'My Cute Idiot Dobe'_. Modelnya adalah Naruto yang sedang tertawa lepas? Menarik sekali. Ini menunjukkan rasa bahagia dan menunjukkan keceriaan juga,"

"Dan yang terakhir..."

Semuanya terdiam. Biasanya yang paling akhir adalah yang paling difavoritkan Kurenai.

"...Lukisan Sai, _'Angel'_. Lukisan ini sangat indah, menunjukkan rasa damai dan tentram. Modelnya adalah Naruto juga? Kali ini Naruto yang memiliki sayap putih dan memegang harpa? Indah sekali. Selamat, Sai"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke marah karena 2 hal. Pertama, Sai mengalahkannya dalam hal _'Yang Terbaik'_, dan karena Sai menggunakan Dobe-nya sebagai model tanpa seizinnya. Dia memandang kesal kearah Sai dengan _twitch_ yang menghiasi kepalanya. Otomatis, ia mengeluarkan _death glare_ untuk membuat Sai setidaknya merinding. Tapi, Sai menanggapi _death glare _Sasuke dengan _smile death glare_-nya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas menanggapi kedua orang yang mencintainya itu.

"Dasar Mayat Hidup sialan...!" kata Sasuke lirih, takut kalau Kurenai memergokinya mengatakan hal kasar.

"Yang sialan itu kamu, Iblis Pantat Ayam...!" kata Sai lirih, menjawab celaan Sasuke padanya. Tak lupa dengan _smile death glare_-nya. _*Hebat ya, marah tapi tetep senyum*_

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" bisik Naruto yang berada diantara Sasuke dan Sai.

"Huh!" kata Sasuke dan Sai sambil saling membuang muka. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

**(v)**

_***Switch Place : Canteen***_

"Teme, aku akan mengambilkan makanan. Kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto saat baru saja memasuki area kantin.

"Tidak boleh," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mencari tempat. Tolong ambilkan..."

"Tidak boleh," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Terus kita kesini ngapain? Berdiri sampai mati?" kata Naruto kesal.

"Bukan begitu, Dobe. Aku hanya tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Tak sampai 1 detik, hati Naruto luluh juga.

"Te... Terus...? Teme, aku lapar... Kalau kita berdua duduk ditempat kosong, yang mengambil makanan siapa? Kalau kita berdua mengambil makanan, terus kita tidak dapat tempat duduk bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kalau kita makan sambil berdiri, 'kan?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Tenang saja, ayo kita ambil makanan dulu," ajak Sasuke sambil merangkul pinggang Naruto dan berjalan menuju tempat pengambilan makanan. Setelah memesan ramen, jus jeruk, kari, dan jus tomat, mereka membawa baki berisi makanan dan melihat kesekeliling kantin. Benar saja, tak ada tempat kosong untuk mereka.

"Teme..." kata Naruto kecewa.

"Tenang. Ikuti aku," Sasuke berjalan menuju meja terdekat yang sudah jelas-jelas dipenuhi 6 orang.

"Hei kalian. Kalau kalian tidak menyingkir dari meja ini dalam waktu 3 detik, jangan harap kalian bisa hidup tenang..." kata Sasuke dengan nada mengancam, tak lupa dengan kemampuan _death glare_ yang benar-benar menusuk. 6 pemuda yang diajak bicara diam, pucat, dan mematung.

"Sasuke! Bukan begitu!" kata Naruto.

"Ah, Ng... Maaf... Apa kalian bisa memberi kami tempat? Sedikitpun tak apa... Kumohon...?" kata Naruto dengan nada memelas. Raut wajah yang penuh akan harapan akan terkabulnya permintaannya terpampang jelas. Belum lagi pesona mata birunya yang berbinar-binar. Jadilah, orang yang tadinya mematung dan membeku, perlahan-lahan mencair _*lho?*_ ekspresi yang tadinya pucat pasi tergantikan oleh raut wajah hangat dan bahagia. Ternyata pesona Naruto memang lebih kuat daripada Sasuke, ya?

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Silahkan," kata salah satu dari 6 orang yang masih bisa bertahan dari pesona Naruto. 5 orang sisanya? Hm, bagaimana ya? Ah... 2 orang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga, dan sisanya pingsan dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang.

"Terima kasih!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya yang manis semakin manis. Jadilah semua pemuda itu K.O. ditempat. Senyum lebar tak henti-hentinya terkembang dari wajah keenam pemuda itu. Sasuke terlihat kesal.

"Dobe! Jangan menunjukkan senyummu pada orang selain aku!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kita dapat tempat, 'kan?"

**(v)**

_***Skip time (lagi) 15.00***_

Naruto mengemasi buku-bukunya dan beranjak keluar kelas. Sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan bangku, Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Mau kemana, Dobe?"

"Ke ruang klub, dong Teme! Kenapa?"

"Aku ikut," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Tapi..."

"Aku. Ikut." kata Sasuke dengan nada memaksa.

Naruto tidak bisa melawan. Kalau Sasuke sudah menggunakan nada ini, berarti permintaannya wajib dituruti. Hal ini juga serupa saat Sasuke meminta _'kepuasan'_ dari Naruto. Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu ruang klub. Dari jarak dekat, sudah terdengar suara musik klasik. Sepertinya klub dance sedang melakukan _Ballroom Dance_ lagi. Naruto membuka pintu _gym_.

"Naruto, kau terlambat!" kata Sakura sambil tetap berdansa dengan Lee.

"Eh, Gomen! Ini gara-gara Teme!"

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Aku datang untuk menemani Naruto berlatih," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kebetulan sekali. Sai keluar dari klub, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata berhalangan untuk datang,"

"Eh... Itukah alasan mengapa... Shikamaru dan Kiba berdansa bersama...?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sedang berdansa seolah hanya ada mereka di dunia ini. Wajah Kiba terlihat memerah saat ia harus berpegangan di bahu Shikamaru, belum lagi tangan Shikamaru yang ada dipinggangnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Jadi, kalian mau berdansa atau tidak?" tanya Sakura lagi. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dan dibalas oleh senyum tipis dan anggukan dari Sasuke.

Musik dimulai dari awal. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke, dan Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. Naruto menunduk, tak berani menatap mata Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto agar Naruto tetap memandangnya. Tapi Naruto malah memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Rona merah terlihat menghiasi pipi Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menurunkan kepalanya hingga dagunya bertumpu dipundak Naruto.

"Kenapa, Dobe? Kau tidak ingin langit dimatamu terbang saat membuka matamu? Atau kau takut aku akan melakukan... Ini?" Sasuke menjilat pangkal leher hingga area bagian bawah daun telinga Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, takut membuat desahannya terdengar oleh Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, serta Kiba. Sasuke yang tidak merasa puas karena tidak mendengar desahan Naruto mulai menggigit pelan leher Naruto.

"Uungh..." desah Naruto yang berusaha sepelan mungkin mengeluarkan suaranya. Percuma, Naruto. Sakura sudah mulai asyik menekan tombol kameranya untuk mengabadikan momen itu.

"Sa... Sasuke... Bukankah... kita akan berdansa...? Uun..." kata Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya.

"Aku lupa. Ini salahmu karena membuatku tidak bisa memikirkan selain kau, Dobe" kata Sasuke (lagi-lagi) gombal. Pipi Naruto memerah.

"...Bodoh. Sebentar lagi musik selesai dan kita bahkan belum melakukan satu gerakan pun," kata Naruto sambil menunduk. Sasuke tersenyum dan memulai gerakan dansa. Naruto baru tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke pandai berdansa. Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto hingga tubuh Naruto berdempetan dengannya. Naruto menunduk hingga dahinya menempel dibahu Sasuke. tangan Sasuke bergerak dan memposisikan wajah Naruto agar menghadap padanya. Kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga ciuman lembut menimpa bibir Naruto. Blitz kamera kembali menyala dan pelakunya adalah Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke yang berada dipinggang Naruto turun. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan dan mulai meremas pantat Naruto. Naruto yang kaget menarik kepalanya dengan cepat, dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Teme! Berhenti melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku!" kata Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tidak mau nenuruti perintah Naruto dan terus saja meremas pantat Naruto.

"Oh? Jadi melakukan seks denganmu bukan pelecehan seksual, begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah! Itu... itu... Sudahlah! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pantatku!" Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti meremas pantat Naruto dan beralih kedalam kemeja Naruto. Tangannya meraba-raba punggung mulus Naruto.

"Temeeee!"

_BUGG!_

Naruto menendang selangkangan Sasuke dengan lututnya. Sasuke tersungkur sambil memegangi selangkangannya yang didera rasa sakit luar biasa.

"_S... Shit..._! Agh! _Fuck..! Holy shiiit!_" ujar Sasuke tak jelas dan pasti menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya didepan orang banyak!"

"Ah..! Kalau begitu...! Malam nanti kau akan membayar semua ini, Dobe!" kata Sasuke masih kesakitan. Sakura cepat-cepat mencatatnya di agenda jadwalnya, berupaya untuk tidak melewatkan yang satu ini. Naruto hanya menelan ludah memikirkan nasibnya nanti.

- To Be Continued -

Lemon ditunda dulu~

O iya, Mysterious Box mesti Hiatus dulu, Gomen (_ _)

Nah, mari kita balas review dolo

**Lavender Hime-chan** : Terima kasih atas sarannya Hime-san (ga berani panggil chan, takut dikira kurang ajar) Arigatou~

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka** : Wah, ini sudah Hot? Hehehe Sasuke emang mesum, dan itu yang aku suka darinya *Dibunuh Naru karena suka sama Sasu* He? Sasu dibunuh? Ntar Naru sama siapa? Arigatou~

**Namikaze Hanaan** : Hyaah~ Sai ga jahat-jahat amat kok~ *dibunuh fans SasuNaru* ini udah update kan? Arigatou~

**himawari Ichinomiya** : Kyaa~ Arigatou banget buat alamat webnya! Sampe nosebleed liat doujin2 hard-nya X9 Pemanasnya seperti apa yah? *garuk2 kepala* Arigatou~

**Chary Ai TemeDobe** : Iya, Risa juga mikir gitu *bletak! Udah dipikirin masih aja ditulis rape!* maaf, ShikaKiba cuma bisa kasih dikit... habis ga ada ide sih *author bego* Arigatou~

**NaruEls** : SasuNaruGaa? Tapi Gaara jadi seme, kan? SEME KAN? *maksa* bagus, tuh~ hehehe. Arigatou~

**hachii** : Hehehe Saya suka Pervert Sasu *dibunuh lagi sama Naru* Gomen, Risa juga baru aja nyadar kalo pendek banget! T^Tv Arigatou~

**Arisu Koromaru** : Sudah kuduga ini belom Hot! *jedotin kepala ke tembok* Mungkin ga kerasa karena pengaruh alkohol, ya? *sok tau* O iya, PWP itu apa, ya? Hehehe harap maklum, amatiran neh. Arigatou~

**Fi suki suki** : Iya, ya? Baru nyadar *author bodol (Bodoh dan Dodol)* Arigatou~

Nah readers, janganlah menjadi pemalas hanya untuk meng-klik tombol review dibawah.

Review or flame? *blom prnah dapet flame, ga tau flame itu seperti apa*

Go on~


	5. Chapter 5

Weeey~

Halo Halo Halooo~

Hiatus udah selese!

Saatnya balik ke laptop! Yeaaah!

Saatnya Author yang Sumprit-Bego-Banget-Kebanyakan-OOC ini kembali!

REBORN!

_*Matiin Megaphone*_

Ehem ehem, tes tes satu dua tiga sayang semuanya,

Denger ga? _*ya nggak lah! Ini tulisan, bego!*_

Enjoy~

**NOTE/WARN/ATAU APALAH YANG MENGANDUNG PERINGATAN : LEMON, ALUR BENER2 KECEPETAN (Jangan komplen lagi soal alur, Risa udah tau T^T), OOC (Banget), KEGAJEAN YANG TAK BISA DIMAAFKAN, dan ****PENDEK BANGEEET!**

**Title : Our Story at Our School**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SasuxNaru **_***My Favorite Pair 4-Eva!***_

~Akacchii~

"Teme, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto takut-takut sambil memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan cemas. Sasuke yang sedang berbaring membelakangi Naruto diatas kasur UKS hanya diam.

"A-aku minta maaf karena menendang... milikmu,"

"Hn,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Hn,"

"Syukurlah!"

"Siapa bilang aku baik-baik saja? Sakit, tahu! Ini semua gara-gara kau, Dobe Usuratonkachi _Total Moron_!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, Teme!"

"Tapi aku belum memaafkanmu, Dobe!"

"Dasar Teme kejam! Aku 'kan hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil!"

"KECIL? Rasa sakit ini kau bilang KECIL?" bentak Sasuke.

"Itu tak sepadan dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan SETIAP kau menyetubuhiku!"

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya! Sedangkan aku tak pernah membuatmu merasa sakit, 'kan? Sebagai uke-mu, aku masih tahu diri, Teme! Aku pasti menghargai seme-ku!"

"...Kau benar," Sasuke tersenyum tulus kearah Naruto. Naruto memerah, malu atas apa yang sudah diucapkannya.

"Buktikan bahwa kau menghargaiku sebagai seme-mu, Dobe"

"HAH? Ka-ka-kau bi-bilang kita a-akan melakukannya... na-nanti... malam... 'kan...?"

"Yah, bagaimana kalau aku tidak tahan?"

"Itu masalahmu!"

"Siapa yang tadi bilang _'Pasti menghargai seme-ku'_ eh, Dobe?"

"A-aku, sih..."

"Seorang lelaki sejati tak mungkin menjilat ludah sendiri, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku jadi lelaki sejati kalau aku... _Always being fucked with a man's dick_?"

"_Well_, itu masalahmu"

"Dasar tak bertanggung jawab!"

"Kau yang tak bertanggung jawab atas kata-kata yang sudah kau ucapkan,"

"Kaupun sama!"

"_Yeah, yeah, Whatever_. Nah, layani aku. Sekarang,"

"Cih, aku bukan pelayanmu, Teme!"

"Ya, Tapi kau uke-ku. Dan aku ingin sebuah _'service'_ spesial darimu,"

"U... Uh... Baiklah! Baik! Tapi setelah ini tidak ada komplain, janji?"

"Hn,"

Dengan hati berdebar-debar, Naruto bersimpuh didepan Sasuke yang kini terduduk di kursi sebelah kasur UKS. Dengan keragu-raguan, ia menurunkan _zipper_ celana Sasuke dan membuka kancingnya. Kemudian ia menurunkan sedikit boxer biru Sasuke hingga terlihat kejantanan Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Naruto membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya.

Dengan perlahan dan masih berdebar-debar, Naruto mulai menjilat ujung hingga pangkal kejantanan Sasuke tak berapa lama, kejantanan yang tadi tertidur kini terjaga. Naruto berhenti memainkan lidah, dan kini ia menggunakan ruang dimulutnya. Naik, turun, kulum, jilat. Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa kejantanan Sasuke semakin memanas dilidahnya. Tangan Sasuke yang tadinya diam menahan kepala Naruto agar kejantanannya tetap berada didalam mulut Naruto yang hangat. Beberapa milisecond kemudian, mulut Naruto terisi dengan cairan putih Sasuke.

"Mmmmhm!" erang Naruto.

_GLEK_

"Sudah kau telan seluruhnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil membetulkan celananya.

"Banyak sekali yang kau keluarkan! Kira-kira dong kalau mau keluar, Teme!" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan testisku yang memproduksi sperma yang cukup banyak. Atau, jangan-jangan justru akibat kau menendangku tadi malah merangsang testisku memproduksi sperma yang banyak?"

"Mana kutahu!" Naruto mendengus kesal dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita ke asrama, Dobe,"

"Hah? Tapi... pelajaran kan belum selesai, Teme?"

"Anggap saja aku izin karena sakit, dan kau yang menemaniku di kamar,"

"Hm... Baiklah. Aku juga agak malas mengikuti kelas Ebisu-sensei,"

Mereka keluar dari UKS dan bertemu dengan Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten yang kabur setelah mengetahui Sasuke dan Naruto sudah keluar dari UKS. Mata Sasuke menangkap sebuah kamera digital saat Sakura berlari melewatinya. Saat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya 2 tong sampah besar terisi penuh oleh _tissue_ bekas berwarna merah. Bisa dipastikan, itu darah milik para gadis yang tadi kemungkinan besar melihat aktifitas mereka.

_~Akacchii~_

"Waai~ Aku bisa santai sekarang~!" Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga sempat terpantul ke atas. Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar kearah Naruto, mendengus, dan duduk ditepi ranjang Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari ada Sasuke yang ikut bertengger diranjangnya menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Sasuke, dengan maksud memberi tempat lebih untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh sedikit kearah Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke tersinggung.

"Untuk apa kau menjauhiku, Dobe? Akan kuhukum kau..."

"Eh? Tapi ini 'kan untuk... Nnn..!" Sasuke tak ingin mendengar alasan Naruto dan langsung menjalankan 'hukuman'nya.

"Unnh... Mmn..! Tem... Mmn... Teme! Berhen... Nnh! ...Ti!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga Sasuke hampir terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Che, diamlah! Aku belum selesai!"

"Aku sudah cukup! Dasar mesum! Gara-gara kamu, Author dikeroyok sama readers! Jangan terlalu OOC, Teme!"

"Hn, aku jadi terlalu OOC begini 'kan gara-gara kamu," Sasuke mulai meng-'hukum' Naruto lagi.

"Woah! Berhenti, Teme!" Naruto menahan kepala Sasuke dan mundur menjauhi Sasuke yang semakin mendekat.

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berjalan untuk mengambil handuk.

"Mau kemana, Teme?"

"Sudah jelas kalau aku mau mandi, masih bertanya,"

"Tidak perlu semarah itu, 'kan! Dasar kejam! Wee!" Naruto menjulurkan lidah kearah Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menoleh sedikit kearah Naruto. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya memasang pose berjaga-jaga. Sasuke tak terpengaruh akan ancaman dari bahasa tubuh Naruto dan langsung menggendong Naruto dibahunya.

"Waah! Aku mau dibawa kemana!"

"Kamar mandi,"

"Hah? Kalau hanya untuk ke kamar mandi, aku bisa sendiri, Teme!" Narruto meronta, merengek untuk diturunkan.

"Setelah kau tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan disana, kau pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah. Apalagi kalau aku menurunkanmu, kau pasti akan kabur. Iya 'kan? Dobe?" Sasuke tersenyum menggoda dan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang Naruto mulai meraba pantat Naruto.

"Uwaa! Lepaskan aku! Turunkan aku! Wuaaah!" Naruto berontak semakin keras. Tangannya memukul-mukul dan kakinya menendang-nendang.

"Berisik. Kita sudah di kamar mandi, Dobe. Nah, kau mau melepasnya sendiri, atau aku yang akan melepaskannya untukmu?"

"Aku tidak akan memilih keduanya!"

"Aku anggap itu pilihan kedua," Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dan melepas pakaian Naruto satu persatu. Dengan paksa, tentunya.

Tak terlalu lama, mereka berdua sudah berada didalam _ofuro _dalam keadaan yang sama, telanjang. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Ia membuang mukanya setiap bertatapan dengan Sasuke. ia juga memindah tempat ia duduk setiap Sasuke mendekatinya. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto yang satu ini. Kali ini, Sasuke mendapat sebuah ide jahil.

Sasuke keluar dari _ofuro_ dan melilitkan handuk kepinggangnya. Naruto acuh, tetap ngambek dan tak ingin menatap Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar mandi, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

_KLAP_

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandi. Tidak, _The main show isn't on... yet._ Mari kita lihat keadaan didalam. Naruto bolak-balik menoleh kearah pintu, berharap Sasuke kembali kedalam. Naruto tidak suka sendirian...

_PET!_

"Wuaaaaaah!" teriakan Naruto menggema didalam kamar mandi yang gelap. Ya, gelap. Sasuke mematikan lampu kamar mandi dari luar. Diluar, Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Temeee! Temeee! Tolooong!" teriakan Naruto masih terdengar. Sasuke tahu betapa takutnya Naruto apabila sendirian dalam kegelapan.

"Gyaaaaa! Apa ituuu! Uwaaa! Temeee!" Naruto semakin panik. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Sasukekah? Tapi bukankah Sasuke ada diluar? Tadi juga tak terdengar suara pintu dibuka... Jadi... siapa ini?

"Si... siapa kau! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi seseorang dibelakang Naruto semakin berani untuk menyentuh alat vital Naruto.

"Aah! Lepaskan tanganmu dari sana!" seseorang dibelakang Naruto tetap tak mempedulikan tolakan dari Naruto. Justru orang itu mulai memasukkan jarinya kedalam tubuh bagian bawah Naruto. Setiap jari yang ditambahkan, semakin keras pula teriakan Naruto. Sampai akhirnya, orang itu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan mendudukkan Naruto kembali, sekaligus menanamkan benda yang keras, besar, dan panjang kedalam Naruto.

"AAAAAH! Ja... Jangan lakukan..! Aaah! Temee! Temeee! Aku hanya mau melakukan ini dengan Teme! Aaah! To... toloong! Sasuke..! Tolong aku! Aaah! Ah- Mmbph! Mmmn!" mulut Naruto tertutupi oleh tangan orang tadi.

"Mmmmn! Fummbh!" Naruto meronta-ronta. Matanya mengalirkan air mata sangat deras.

_PET!_

Lampu kamar mandi menyala.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Ini aku,"

"Sa... Suke..?" Naruto menoleh kebelakangnya, dan mendapati Sasuke disana. Kita sebut saja, Naruto sedang menduduki Sasuke.

"Kau begitu bodoh hingga tak menyadari ada saklar lampu tepat disampingmu, Dobe,"

"Kau... Brengsek! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Jendela," jawab Sasuke sambil mencium tengkuk Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke menggunakan tangannya untuk menggerakkan pinggul Naruto.

"Aaaah! Lepaskan! Teme! Aku nggak mau!"

"Hn? Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Bukan kotak kecil biasa, tapi kotak yang bisa mengeluarkan suara...

"_AAAAAH! Ja... Jangan lakukan..! Aaah! Temee! Temeee! Aku hanya mau melakukan ini dengan Teme! Aaah! To... toloong! Sasuke..! Tolong aku! Aaah! Ah- Mmbph! Mmmn!"_

...Seperti itu. Apakah benda itu? Yak, itu adalah _Tape Recorder_!

Naruto diam, wajahnya memerah. Antara malu dan marah. Ia tak bisa membalas. Memang benar itu suaranya, dan memang benar ia mengucapkannya. Sasuke tersenyum menang.

"Tak bisa menjawab, Dobe? Tak apa. Kau cukup memperdengarkan desahanmu yang seksi padaku," Sasuke menggerakkan pinggul Naruto keatas dan kebawah lagi.

"Aaaah! Temeeee! Ah... Aaahn..!" suara Naruto kembali menggema. Bukan karena ketakutan, tapi karena perasaan yang hanya bisa muncul apabila Sasuke menyentuhnya.

"Te... Teme..! Teme..! Sasukeeeee!" Semburan cairan putih mengiringi teriakan Naruto. Sasuke semakin bersemangat menggerakkan Naruto karena _he'll cum right about_...

"Dooobe!"

_...now._

"Uaaaaaaahn!" lengkingan panjang yang keluar dari mulut Naruto mengakhiri aktifitas mereka.

_~Akacchii~_

"Bodoh! Mesum! Brengsek! Teme jelek!" Naruto terus mengucapkan kata itu sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tentu saja dengan susah payah. Sasuke diam saja, tak terlalu peduli akan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Toh, ia sedang menikmati rasa puasnya setelah menikmati tubuh Naruto.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Teme bodoh! Auw! Menyebalkan! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi kesakitan begini, 'kan!" Naruto masih tak puas melampiaskan kekesalannya terus mengoceh kesal.

"Hn, jangan bertingkah seolah ini baru yang pertama kalinya bagimu,"

"Walaupun bukan yang pertama, tetap saja sakit!"

"Dasar cengeng,"

"Aku tidak cengeng!"

"Payah,"

"Aku tidak payah!"

"Yang pasti, kau itu B..."

"B...?"

"O..."

"BO...?"

"D..."

"BOD...?"

"O..."

"BODO...?"

"H..."

"BO... DOH... APA? BODOH? KAU YANG BODOH, BAKA-TEME!"

"Kau begitu bodoh sampai harus membuatku mengejakan kata itu agar kau mengerti, Dobe,"

"I-itu...! Sudahlah! Jangan dibahas lagi! Aku lapar, Teme! Belikan aku ramen sebagai bayaran atas kepuasan yang sudah kuberikan padamu!"

"Tidak. Aku malas keluar, dan lagipula bukan aku saja yang merasa puas 'kan, Dobe?"

"Aaaaargh! Kau Teme paling Brengsek, paling Jelek, paling Mesum, dan paling Menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal!"

"Kau adalah Dobe paling Idiot, paling Tolol, paling Manis, dan paling Kucintai yang pernah kukenal,"

Naruto memerah saat mendengar Sasuke berkata bahwa dirinya manis. Sasuke ini mengejek, memuji, atau merayu, sih? Sudahlah, yang penting Naruto dapat disunyikan. Mungkin tidak lama.

"A-apa maksudmu, Teme!"

"Kambuh lagi bodohnya. Kau tuli?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, dan aku tidak tuli! Baka-Teme!"

"Ya, ya, Terserah kau. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Ra..."

"Apapun selain ramen," wajah Naruto langsung berubah kecewa saat Sasuke mengatakannya.

"Kalau kau tidak membelikanku ramen, akan kubuang seluruh stok tomatmu, Teme!"

"Ap-! Awas saja kalau kau melakukan itu, Dobe! Aku akan melakukan 'koneksi tubuh' denganmu SETIAP HARI dalam hidupmu!"

"Coba saja! Aku akan melakukan apapun demi ramen!" Naruto mengacungkan jarinya tepat didepan hidung Sasuke, membuat bola mata Sasuke tertuju pada ujung jari itu. _*Wajah Sasuke jadi lucu! #plak!*_

"Iya, iya... akan kubelikan ramen miso untukmu. Aku juga akan pergi ke ruangan Kakashi,"

"Untuk apa kau kesana?"

"Mengambil 'Bahan Praktek'ku," dengus Sasuke malas.

"Praktek Biologi? Hah! Kau...!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa..."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu,"

"Hati-hati. Ingat! Aku minta porsi Jumbo Spesial paman Teuchi, ya!"

"Ya, ya..."

To Be Continued

Waaaaaiii~

Ga hot! Ga hot! Ga hot!

Moga-moga chapter depan hot yah!

Risa mo tanya lagi...

Gomen banyak nannya, maklum orang bego.

Apakah EYD itu?

Apakah Gore itu?

Apakah Minna-san itu?

Apakah fic saya jelek? _*Readers : IYAAAAAAAAA!*_

Mohon bantuannya readers & reviewers...

(_ _)

Nah, saatnya Bales Review Readers!

**hachii** : Waai~ Arigatou! Sudah Update 'kan?

Lavender Hime-chan : Hehehe, Oke deh Hime-Chan. Umur Risa 14 tahun :D Yah, Namanya juga komedi XD Arigatou!

**Misyel** : Woke deeh! Arigatou!

**Ange la Nuit** : Makasih buat (semi) flame-nya :D Gomen kalo bikin Nadia-San kecewa. Lagipula, kalau Nadia-San tidak suka, kenapa membaca fic saya? :-/ Hehehe, yah namanya juga komedi. Disini kan kita membuat fic untuk Have Fun saja _*bener ga? Ngarang nih jawabnya*_ Well, soal fic tipe doujinshi, menurut Risa lebih enak dibaca _*Sok Tahu!*_ Nama situs ini 'kan FANfiction... Jadi bikinan Fans dan tidak harus monoton seperti yang dibuat Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, 'kan? Iya ga? Kalo nggak, gomen nasai~ (_ _) Arigatou!

**Chary Ai TemeDobe** : Hehehe, gomen kalo Chary-Chan kecewa ya... Hem, setiap Chap ada ShikaKiba? Hmm... Risa coba, deh. Kalo nggak sesuai sama keinginan Chary-Chan Risa gomen ya! Arigatou!

**himawari Ichinomiya** : Wak! _Sex Toy?_ Hehehehehehehe! HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JENIUS! Risa anggap itu sebuah Request, wokeh? Tunggu chap depan, ya! Makasih saran doujinnya! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**Namikaze Hanaan** : Hehehe, Arigatou! Gomen Nasai, kalo Risa bikin Hanaan-Chan nunggu terlalu lama! Arigatou!

**Shota Shimizu** : Well, namanya juga komedi XD Gomen kalo terlalu OOC! Arigatou!

**Naka-Hyuu Miiko** : KYAAAA! BENERAN TUH? WAAAIII! Risa suka banget sama kucing! RISA CINTA KUCING DAN SASUNARUUUUU! Soal SasuNaru sinetron, Risa dapet ide dari sinetron jelek yang gila lebay abis! (Judul Sinetron disensor demi keselamatan Author) Hore! Ternyata ada yang suka! Arigatou, Miiko-Chan!

**Chiho Nanoyuki** : Lemon kurang? Chap depan ada lagi kok. Hwehehehe. Arigatou, Chiho-Chan!

**CCloveRuki** : Wah, Tahu aja kalo bakal ada Lemon lagi XD Jangan-jangan... Anda punya detektor Lemon! _*Buag! Mana ada kaya gituan!*_ Chap depan juga bakal ada Lemon, jadi siap-siap! Arigatou!

**Uchiha Shira-nii** : Hehehehehe! Arigatou!

**ElsNaru** : Iya! Seme ga punya muka! _*Plak! Yang bikin kaya gitu kan lo, bego!*_ Gomen, Hiatus dulu! Sementara! Arigatou Els-Senpai!

**sizunT hanabi** : Salam kenal jugaaa! Risa terharuuuu! Arigatou sudah menunggu fic GaJe Risa! Arigatou!

Begitulah! Tunggulah Chapter Depan yang Nista...

HWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6

Uwaaaaaaaa!

Ternyata banyak yang salah paham soal ucapan si Teme T^T

Buat readers yang merasa ucapan Sasuke itu serius, di chap ini akan dijelaskan…

Karena banyak yang salah paham, Risa mohon maaf karena Lemon akan ditunda sampe ada yang request Lemon lagi (_'_)

O iya, disini Sasu kubuat agak OOC, jadi harap maklum kalo agak aneh, ya.

O iya (lagi) disini bakal ada sedikit GaaNaru, jadi bagi pecinta pair Gaara yang lain, Risa minta maaf~

O iya (Tambah lagi) alur bakalan jadi **super cepet**, _So comfort yourself with it_ -,-

_**Comedy Romance**_!

**Title : Our Story at Our School**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **_**slight **_**GaaNaru**

**Rating : Untuk sekarang T dulu yaaa~**

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke sambil memasuki kamar asrama mereka. Ia mendapati Naruto sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati malaikatnya setelah melepas sepatunya terlebih dahulu. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang sedang ditiduri Naruto. Ia meletakkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang itu, lalu ikut berbaring disamping Naruto.

"Uhn… Te… Teme…?" Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan mengusap-usap mata birunya yang baru saja terbuka.

"Tadaima, Dobe."

"Okaeri… Teme…" Naruto pelan-pelan bangkit namun Sasuke kembali membaringkannya.

"Kau masih lelah. Tidurlah lagi," kata Sasuke sembari memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Teme? Aku lapar," kata Naruto sambil melirik keatas, kedalam iris berwarna _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat kepergelangan tanannya, dimana jam tangan hitamnya bertengger dengan tenang, "Jam tujuh."

"UAPAH? JAM TUJUH?"

"Hentikan. Teriakanmu membuat telingaku berdenging."

"Kau ini plin-plan, Teme. Kau bilang..." Naruto memandang kearah lain dengan pipi merona, "...Kau suka teriakanku."

Mata Sasuke membulat, lalu ia tersenyum, "Aku memang menyukainya, tapi tidak di saat seperti ini."

"Oh, iya. Teme, aku mau tanya."

"Katakan saja."

"A... Apa kau serius... saat mengatakannya padaku...?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Saat kau mengatakan... Kalau aku membuatmu marah... Aku harus... melakukan.. nya... denganmu..."

Sasuke melongo sebentar, "Pffft! Ahahahahaha!" _*Uapah? Si Teme ketawa?*_

Ganti Naruto yang melongo, "A... Apa? Kenapa?"

"Dasar bodoh! Pfft! Kau ini gampang sekali dibohongi!"

"E-EEEH? IT-ITU... BOHONG?"

"Uahahaha!" _*Masih dilanjutin ketawanya...*_

"Uuuuuuuuh! TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

(v)

"Teme! Nih, kopi sama sarapannya!" Naruto meletakkan piring berisi roti bakar, telur, dan _bacon_ didepan Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku bertambah yakin bahwa kau adalah calon istri yang baik," goda Sasuke sambil meneguk kopinya.

"A-apaan, sih!" kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Kemari, habiskan sarapanmu. Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan seenak ini," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk kursi disebelahnya.

"Iya, iya. Cerewet kau," Naruto kembali memerah, dan duduk disebelah Sasuke. Jelas saja ia malu, karena yang membuat sarapan adalah dirinya. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Sasuke telah memuji dirinya.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka, mereka mengambil tas punggung masing-masing dan bergegas keluar kamar menuju kelas mereka.

(v)

"Pagi semuanyaaaa!" teriak Naruto dari pintu kelas. Seisi kelas langsung menoleh kearahnya dan Sasuke.

"Pagi, Naruto! Wah, kedatanganmu dan Sasuke benar-benar tepat waktu!" Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke lalu menarik keduanya hingga ke kerumunan penghuni kelas itu.

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya berkumpul disini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Begini, Naruto. Kau tahu soal festival musim panas yang akan diselengarakan satu minggu lagi, 'kan?"

Naruto menepukkan tangannya sendiri, "Oooh! Iya! Satu minggu lagi, ya?"

"Nah, kelas kita akan membentuk sebuah grup drama dan—"

_KRIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, ya!" kata Sakura sambil kembali ke bangkunya. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangkunya dan Sasuke.

Masuklah Iruka dan diikuti oleh Sai. Wajah Sasuke menunjukkan ketidaksukaan saat melihat kedatangan Sai.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Saya disini akan memberitahu kabar buruk dan kabar baik," kata Iruka. Seisi kelas menjadi agak tegang.

"Kabar buruknya, Sai akan kembali ke Kanada..."

"YES!" pekik Sasuke senang. Seisi kelas langsung menoleh kearahnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Dan kabar baiknya, kalian akan mendapat seorang teman dari daerah Hokkaido. Gaara, masuklah," setelah kalimat Iruka berakhir, masuklah seorang samurai berambut merah bata, bermata hijau, dan memiliki tato 'ai' didahinya. Tak lupa _eye liner_ hitam disekeliling matanya membuat tampilannya terkesan _gothic_.

"...Selamat pagi," kata Gaara datar.

"Nah, bagi siapa yang mau bertanya ada Gaara, silahkan."

(v)

"Yak! Cukup pertanyaan untuk Gaara. Nah, Gaara. Kau akan duduk di..."

"Sensei. Aku ingin duduk disamping dia," Gaara menunjuk kearah Naruto. Naruto dan—tentu saja—Sasuke kaget bukan kepalang. Sasuke melontarkan tatapan kesal. Gaara diam, tapi matanya juga menunjukkan kekesalan.

'_Lagi-lagi...'_ batin Iruka dan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu kau ingin duduk dengannya, PANDA?" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan di kata 'Panda'.

"Dasar bodoh. Apakah tidak cukup hanya dengan diucapkan saja? Apa kau tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata dengan baik? _CHICKEN ASS_?" balas Gaara.

"APA KATAMU? KEMARI KAU!" Sasuke bangkit dan menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, memberi gestur menantang.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Sini kau!" Gaara melempar tas punggungnya asal, dan ikut menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Iruka menghela nafas dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk meratapi nasibnya yang tidak dianggap sebagai seorang guru.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti?" kata Naruto, yang mulai frustasi.

"Tidak, Dobe! Dia berusaha merebutmu dariku! Kau pikir aku hanya akan duduk diam dan melihatmu diambil olehnya?" jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, kau!" panggil Gaara.

"Eh? A-aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku—"

"Kau tidak berhak mengetahuinya, Panda!" teriak Sasuke sambil melayangkan pukulannya kearah Gaara.

Gaara menahan pukulan Sasuke, "Tentu aku berhak, _Chicken Ass_!"

"Tidak berhak!"

"Berhak!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke dan Gaara membeku, "Hentikan semua ini! Kalau kalian terus seperti ini, aku akan pergi!"

"AP—!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara! Kemari!" panggil Sakura. Mau tak mau, karena mendapat pandangan memaksa dari Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara berhenti dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

(v)

"Judul drama kelas kita nanti adalah _'The Journey of an Apple Goddess'_!"

"Perjalanan Dewi Apel? Kenapa bukan tomat?"

"Strawberry saja."

"Jeruk!"

"Sudah! Skenario sudah dibuat. Ini ringkasan ceritanya," Sakura menyodorkan sehelai kertas.

_The Journey of Apple Goddess_

_Di pedalaman Gunung Fuji, tinggallah seorang Dewi. Dewi Apel, begitulah ia dipanggil. Penduduk setempatpercaya, bahwa DewiApel-lah yang mengatur banyak panen Apel Fuji, dengan Apel Perak Keramatnya. Konon, dengan Apel Keramat itu, Sang Dewi dapat mengatur waktu panen dan curah hujan untuk pohon-pohon apel milik warga._

_Suatu waktu, seorang penduduk yang ingin meraup keuntungan besar, mencuri Apel Keramat milik Sang Dewi. Ia berniat menjualnya di daerah Aomori yag berada jauh dari Gunung Fuji. Sang Dewi panik bukan kepalang dan berniat mengambil kembali Apel Keramat itu._

_Bermodal tekad yang kuat, Sang Dewi berjalan kaki menuju Daerah Aomori._

_Ditengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan dua ekor -?- Siluman. Siluman Kucing Hitam (Bake Neko) dan Siluman Rakun (Shuukaku). Mereka menghalangi Sang Dewi, dan mengancam akan membunuh Sang Dewi apabila ia meneruskan perjalanannya. Disaat genting itu, seorang samurai yang membawa _katana _datang dan menolong Sang Dewi._

_Setelah membunuh kedua siluman, sang samurai membantu Dewi berdiri dan langsung jatuh cinta saat bertatapan mata dengannya. Tak disangka, Sang Dewipun jatuh hati setelah ditolong oleh samurai itu. Merekapun sepakat untuk mnempuh perjalanan bersama. Sang samurai tidak mengetahui bahwa gadis yang dicintainya adalah seorang Dewi._

_Akhirnya, saat mereka sampai di Aomori, Sang Dewi merebut Apel Keramatnya. Namun ia menyadari bahwa dengan menjadi Dewi, ia takkan bisa bersatu dengan samurai yang dicintainya. Maka dengan berat hati, ia mengeluarkan kutukan. Barang siapa yang menyentuh Apel ini, maka rohnya akan ditarik, dan akan dikirimkan ke Dewa Petir untuk dihukum dan dijadikan penjaga Apel Keramat untuk menggantikan dirinya._

_Setelah kutukan itu diluncurkan, Sang Dewi menjelma menjadi manusia biasa. Ia mencium sang Samurai dan menikah dengannya. Mereka hidup terasing dipedalaman Gunung Fuji hingga akhir hayat mereka._

"Nah! Semuanya, ambil undian yang disediakan! Tidak ada protes!" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan kotak berisi gulungan-gulungan kertas.

"Sip! Aku mau jadi si pencurinya saja!" Naruto mengambil undian dengan penuh percaya diri. Namun, setelah dibuka, ia membatu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK! KENAPA AKU HARUS JADI DEWI APEL?" jeritnya.

Sasuke dan Gaara langsung terkesiap saat mengetahui peran Naruto. Hanya satu cara agar dapat bersanding dengan Naruto...

'_Aku akan menjadi sang__ Samurai dan mencium Sang Dewi didepan orang banyak!'_ batin keduanya dengan semangat berapi-api, mengalahkan semangat Lee dan Guy walau sudah dijadikan satu. Naruto yang sedang meratapi nasibnya, merinding mendadak.

Gaara mengambil undian. Tatapannya yang datar menjadi tatapan kesal saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di undiannya. Sasuke tertawa senang saat membaca undian milik Gaara.

"Haha! Rasakan! Kau memang pantas menjadi Siluman Rakun! Lihat ini! Aku dapat..." Sasuke membaca undiannya, "...SILUMAN KUCING?"

Gaara menampilkan senyum meremehkan. Pertarungan baru hampir dimulai, tapi sempat terhenti saat Lee berteriak senang karena mendapat peran sebagai Si Samurai. Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menyerbu Lee.

"MA-U-KAH KA-U ME-NU-KAR UN-DI-AN-MU DE-NGAN MI-LIK-KU?" tanya Sasuke dan Gaara kompak dengan nada mengancam.

"Hiiiiii!" pekik Lee dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Heeeei! Tidak ada yang boleh dirubah! Ini sudah keputusanku sebagai ketua Grup! Kalian mengerti, 'kan?"

"Tapi—!"

"Aku tanya, apa kau mengerti, SA-SU-KE?" tanya Sakura, dengan aura membunuh tentunya.

"_Y-Yes ma'am..._" jawab Sasuke.

"GA-A-RA?"

"_Uh... Yes, madame..._"

"Bagus! Nah, ini dialog kalian. Kita mulai latihan besok!" Sakura berteriak untuk mengangkat semangat seisi kelas, namun tak mempan bagi ketiga samurai menarik itu.

(Hari 1)

"Apel Perakku menghilang! Dewa! Maafkan aku!" Naruto menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! Bukan seperti itu, Naruto! Seharusnya kau lebih menyesal, lebih sedih! Tertekan! Frustasi! Ereksi!"

"Uh... A-apa...?"

"Benar, Dobe! Kau harus lebih terangsang!"

"Apa katamu? Dasar Teme mesum! Lagipula e... ereksi itu... sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan aktingku!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo lanjutkan latihannya!" Ino melerai sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Naruto mendengus, "Aku harus mengambil kembali Apelku!" lanjutnya.

(Hari 3)

Naruto menitikkan setetes air mata, "Apa yang harus kulakukan...? Kami-Sama... Apakah aku masih pantas untuk hidup...? Sakit sekali... Dadaku ini..."

"Bravo, Naruto! Bagus sekali!" Sakura mengusap matanya dengan saputangan _pink_ miliknya.

"Kau sangat bagus dalam memerankan ini, Naruto," kata Gaara yang akhirnya berhasil mengetahui nama Naruto.

"Terima kasih!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ukh, Dobe... Suaramu... membuat celanaku sempit..." kata Sasuke sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Merasakan tanda bahaya, Naruto berkata, "Teme, aku akan tidur di kamar Kiba nanti! Jangan datang dan melakukan _Kau-Tahu-Apa_ padaku!" kata Naruto berjaga-jaga. Sasuke menampakkan wajah kecewa. Bahkan Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan hampir seluruh wanita di kelas itu menunjukkan ekspresi serupa.

(Hari 5)

"Dewi Apel, kalau kau mau lewat, kau harus melepas celanamu didepanku!"

"_CUT!_ Sasuke, itu bukan dialognya! Ulangi lagi!"

"Dewi Apel, kalau kau mau lewat, tanggalkan semua bajumu!"

"KENAPA MALAH SEMAKIN BURUK?" protes Naruto kesal.

"_CUT!_ Ulang!"

"Dewi Apel, kalau kau mau lewat, kau harus _*Piiip*_ denganku nanti!" 

"Aaaaaaargh!" teriak Naruto, frustasi.

(Hari 6)

"_Alright guys, _waktu kita latihan hanya tinggal besok. Gladi bersih akan dilakukan setelah pelajaran berakhir besok, jadi bagi yang memiliki kegiatan klub, mohon menunda kegiatan itu, untuk keperluan bersama," kata Sakura ditengah kerumunan murid penunggu _*plakk*_ penghuni kelasnya.

"Yosh! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"Uoooh! Semangat masa muda!" Lee berteriak penuh semangat.

"Nah, Lee. Di _scene_ klimaksnya, kamu harus bisa menjiwainya, ya?"

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Itu, adegan dimana Naruto menciummu," kata Sakura tenang, sementara Sasuke dan Gaara—dengan _background_ Dewa Petir dan Dewa Angin—menghujam Lee dengan _deathglare_ yang mematikan.

(Hari 7)

"Dewa Petir yang agung! Bawalah jiwa pencuri ini dan jadikanlah ia penjaga Apel Perak yang Suci!"

"Uaaaaaaaaargh!" Kiba mengerang dan jatuh terbaring dikarpet biru yang melapisi lantai panggung.

"_CUT!_ Bagus! Ini _scene_ yang sangat bagus! Nah, _Next!_" Sakura berteriak semangat.

"Kau... Adalah seorang... Dewi...?" tanya Lee.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak lagi, tuan Samurai. Saya memilih untuk menjadi manusia..."

Suasana disekitar penghuni kelas itu menegang.

"...Lanjutkan..." gumam Sakura.

Pipi Naruto merona, sampai rona merahnya terlihat sangat jelas, "...Karena saya mencintai anda..." Naruto memandang lurus kearah mata bulat Lee. Ia tekuk alisnya sehingga membuat ekspresi malu didepan Lee.

Lee membatin, _'Oke, ini butuh profesionalitas!'_ ia mengambil nafas, "Dewi, sebenarnya, aku... aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu... Aku benar-benar tertarik akan kepribadianmu yang halus, dan wajahmu yang melampaui kecantikan Dewi manapun," Lee menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menempelkannya kedadanya.

"Tuan Samurai..." Naruto berkata lirih. Perlahan-lahan, matanya tertutup seiring berkurangnya jarak diantara bibir Naruto dan Lee.

"_CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!_ Hentikan! Berhenti! Ber-hen-tiiiiiiiii!" Sasuke dan Gaara berteriak kencang berbarengan. Semua orang langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Gaara yang menunjukkan ekspresi serupa.

"Apa-apaan, sih, Teme? Konsentrasiku buyar, nih!" protes Naruto.

"Berani sekali kau selingkuh didepanku, hah?"

"Teme, kau mulai lagi. Jangan terlalu protektif kepadaku, dong!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke, hingga berada tepat didepannya.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu, 'kan, Dobe?" Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan memberikan tatapan serius pada lawan bicaranya itu.

Naruto tersenyum, dan membawa tangan Sasuke kepipinya, "Kalau kau mencintaiku, percayalah padaku, Teme. Aku hanya berusaha bertindak profesional, bukan selingkuh. Kau percaya bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, bukan begitu, Teme?" Naruto medongak, memusatkan pandangan mata birunya kedalam mata gelap Sasuke.

"Dobe..." Sasuke memanfaatkan tangannya yang sudah berada dipipi Naruto untuk membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta. Gaara yang melihat dari dekat panas juga menyaksikan kedua insan itu menghubungkan diri mereka melalui sebuah ciuman—didepannya.

"Anh... Te-Teme, sudah... Nnn..." Naruto mendorong pelan pundak Sasuke yang mulai mengganas.

"Ini belum setengah jalan, Dobe..."

"Sudah, hentikan! Naruto sudah memintamu berhenti, 'kan?" Gaara memisahkan Naruto dari Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dengan berat hati dan menaruh dendam kepada Gaara.

"Cih," umpatnya. Disaat seperti itu, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk memberi kecupan singkat dipipi Naruto yang bersemu.

"Sakura, kau yakin tidak mau mengganti peran Lee dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "...Ya, aku berpegang pada prinsipku bahwa undian tidak pernah salah. Apa yang kita dapatkan, itu yang kita perankan," kata Sakura tegas. Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

(v)

Hari ini adalah hari H-nya. Seluruh anggota kelas Naruto tengah berkumpul dibelakang panggung, dan dapat dilihat semuanya sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Ada yang mulai menghafal skrip, mengatur rias, mengenakan kostum, dan lain-lain.

"Te-Teme," panggil Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh dan matanya langsung melebar saat melihat penampilan Naruto. Pipinya langsung terasa hangat dan lidahnya kaku. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto yang sekarang menggunakan _kimono_ merah panjang dengan _obi_ hijau yang pitanya menjuntai kebawah. Rambut jabrik Naruto tergantikan oleh rambut panjang setumit yang diikat dua. Dadanya terlihat menonjol karena bagian kostum memakaikan _bra_ kepadanya.

"A-aneh, ya...?" Naruto menutup bagian hidung hingga dagunya dengan satu lengan kimono, seperti _geisha_ yang malu.

_**CROTT!**_

"E-Eeeeh? Teme? Kau kenapa? Sa-Sakura-Chan! Ada yang aneh dengan Teme!" kata Naruto panik. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa _tissue_ dan kompres.

Sementara Sasuke diurus, Naruto berjalan menjauh, takut mengganggu kerja Sakura cs. Saat itulah, ia hampir saja menabrak Gaara dari belakang.

"Uwa! Ma-Maaf, Gaara!"

Gaara berbalik, "Naruto? Itu kau?"

"I-iya?"

"...Cantik sekali," kata Gaara lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"E-Eh? Ca-cantik? Um... Terima kasih...?" kata Naruto ragu.

"Kita mulai! Semuanya, bersiap!"

(v)

"Dewi Apel, hanya ini yang bisa kami persembahkan untukmu," Tenten meletakkan piring berisi _mochi_ dan beberapa butir apel.

Naruto tersenyum tulus, "Tidak perlu, aku senang sekali bisa membantu. Aku ingin sekali melihat seluruh pohon apel di Gunung Fuji ini berbuah lebat, betapa indahnya pemandangan yang dihiasi berbutir-butir apel yang memerah. Berusahalah semuanya, buatlah aku bangga," Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Sip! Ganti _scene_!" Sakura memberi sinyal kepada pengatur tirai untuk menutup tirai dan memberi kesempatan pada seksi dekorasi untuk mengganti _background_.

Kiba berjalan mengendap-endap menuju altar keemasan, "Hm, Apel Perak? Bila dilelang didaerah Aomori, aku bisa kaya! Hehehe, setelah mendapatkan uangnya, aku pergi dari sini, jadi tidak mungkin Dewi itu mengejarku! Hahahahaha!" tanpa ragu, Kiba mengambil apel itu dan berlari keluar dari panggung.

"A-apelku! Kami-Sama! Apelku...!" Naruto berlari mengelilingi altar dengan panik. Kemudian, ia duduk bersimpuh dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kami-Sama... Apa yang harus kulakukan...? Masih pantaskah aku menerima kesempatan darimu untuk hidup...?" setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto berdiri, "...Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang sudah Kami-Sama percayakan kepadaku, bagaimanapun caranya!"

"_Next Scene!_"

Naruto berjalan dengan _background_ hutan dibelakangnya, wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan.

"Kenapa... Hutan ini memberiku firasat buruk...?"

Dari atas, Sasuke dan Gaara melompat, diiringi teriakan riuh dari penonton wanita yang mengidolakan mereka berdua.

"Kau pasti... Dewi di Gunung Fuji... Bukan begitu...?" kata Gaara.

"Kalau kau ingin lewat..."

"Putri! Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba Lee masuk kedalam panggung. Sakura menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak , _'Terlalu cepat, bodoh!'_ Tapi, sudah terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Bertarunglah denganku, siluman!" Lee melangkah maju.

"Tung—Kyaaa!" Naruto berteriak saat tiba-tiba kimono bagian atasnya terbuka. Dengan cepat ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi bagian yang terbuka. Rupanya, tadi tanpa sengaja Lee menginjak _obi_ Naruto dan mengurai simpul penutupnya. Wajah Naruto memerah karena malu.

"Jangan melihat! Kumohon jangan melihatkuuu!" Naruto terus menutupi bagian yang terbuka. Ia hampir menangis karena malu yang amat sangat.

"Aku memohon kepada kalian...! Jangan... Melihatku..." Naruto melemparkan pandangan kearah seluruh penonton dan kepada Sasuke, tentu saja.

_**CROOOOTT!**_

Mimisan massal terjadi di aula itu, saudara-saudara. Juri, penonton, kru, bahkan lawan main Naruto juga mimisan. Lee yang ambruk karena kehilangan banyak darah dibopong keluar dari panggung. Sasuke yang sudah agak terbiasa berusaha menghentikan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya. Gaara yang buru-buru menghapus darah dari hidungnya berjalan mendekati Naruto untuk menutup bagian _kimono_ yang terbuka. Tapi, saat melihat _bra_ yang dikenakan Naruto dibalik _kimono_ itu...

_**CRAAATT!**_

Gaara kembali mimisan.

Penonton laki-laki ber-suit ria dan sukses mendapat _death glare_ mematikan dari Sasuke dan Gaara. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gaara. Ia langsung naik darah saat menyadari Gaara telah melihat tubuh Naruto bagian dalam.

"Dasar rakun brengsek! Jauhkan tanganmu dari rubah kecilku yang manis!" kata Sasuke, spontan.

"Cih, kucing buduk. Aku hanya berusaha membantu. Lagipula Naruto juga tidak menolak, kok," kata Gaara tenang, namun wajahnya terlihat tidak terlalu _cool_ karena darah masih menetes dari hidungnya.

"Sok tahu! Kemari kau kalau berani!" Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda hendak memukul.

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk takut padamu. Akan kuladeni permintaanmu," Gaara juga memasang kuda-kuda.

Aksi saling pukul terjadi antara Bake Neko dan Shuukaku. Juri dan penonton tak ada yang melerai, karena mereka mengira adegan ini adalah bagian dari cerita. Sedangkan kru? Mereka tidak berani melerai, takutnya saat mereka melerai, justru mereka yang cedera.

Seolah tak puas, Sasuke menyempatkan diri melihat kearah tumpukan perlengkapan panggung. Ia melihat _box_ berisi kumpulan pedang kayu untuk _kendo_ dan berlari untuk mengambilnya. Gaara juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kali ini bukan pukul memukul, tapi serang-tangkis satu sama lain. Naruto ingin melerai, namun ia tidak bisa bangkit dari posisinya yang tengah duduk dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam lengan atas tangan satunya untuk menutupi bagian _kimono_ yang terbuka.

"Cih, boleh juga kau."

"Jangan coba menantangku lebih dari ini, _chicken ass_."

"Heh. Kau takut? Memalukan."

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya khawatir akan keadaan Naruto yang akan ditinggal mati olehmu."

"Oh, kau bisa khawatir juga rupanya."

Begitulah, mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain, baik batin maupun fisik. Sakura sudah pingsan menyaksikan drama yang susah payah dibuatnya hancur, dan para kru berusaha membangunkannya.

Setelah agak lama mereka bertarung, stamina mereka habis juga. Keduanya ambruk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan lebam disana-sini. Begian tirai memutuskan untuk menutup tirai dan tidak membukanya lagi, tanda drama telah selesai.

Sakura menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, takut akan kritikan pedas dari juri akan dramanya yang menyedihkan. Namun, yang terdengar adalah tepuk tangan riuh dan teriakan yang membahana ke seluruh sudut aula. Sakura merasa lega dan mengajak seluruh pemain untuk berdiri diatas panggung untuk mendengar komentar juri.

Kurenai, juri pertama berkata, "Ceritanya cukup bagus, tapi kalau mencari judul, usahakan mencari yang sesuai dengan cerita."

Iruka, juri kedua berkata sambil menitikkan air mata, "Hukhuk... Itu... baru kelasku... Hiks..."

Kakashi, ketua juri berkata, "Oh, menarik sekali. Sangat menarik. Drama yang menunjukkan sebuah perjuangan demi yang dicinta, sudah begitu seni Jepang juga ditampilkan dengan sangat baik. Contoh warga negara yang baik."

Sakura bernafas lega saat mendengar komentar juri. Seluruh kru bersorak gembira, kecuali Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara yang masih diam dibelakang kru-kru yang gembira.

"Brengsek kau... Panda..." kata Sasuke dengan sisa nafas yang ada.

"Diam kau... _Chicken ass_..." jawab gaara dengan ritme nafas yang tak jauh berbeda.

"Kalian berdua... Hentikan," kata Naruto pasrah.

To Be Continued

Wakakakakak

Ini fic gaje kok lama banget updatenya!

Bego! Bego! Bego! Bego!

Ngemeng-ngemeng, akhir-akhir ini Risa kok males nulis A/N banyak-banyak, ya?

Atau emang pada dasarnya Risa itu orangnya males?

Siap-siap menghadapi UNAS... *merinding*

Review?


End file.
